Sonic The Hedgehog:Fast And Slow
by RamenNoodlesX
Summary: There is peace for Sonic and his friends as they have went some time without threat. However,a new threat arrives in a meteor crash where a team led by the Hedgehog Yzal, whose powers surpasses even Sonic with his ability to slow anything down! They seek to complete a prophecy involving Sonic and his friends with life as they know it in jeopardy. An epic story with love and action!
1. Sonic and Yzal

**Heyoh Noodles! Now some of you may not know of me since I haven't really dived into the games category on FanFiction, but I hope to get into with this series! Now somethings to know, this story takes a lot of Sonic games and considers it canon excluding Sonic 06 since things reset itself and maybe the racing games. For the most part this story is based off a lot of the elements from the anime though and also not so much. You'll see as the story progresses! PLEASE REVIEW! IT INSPIRES ME TO KEEP GOING! AND IT WOULD REALLY HELP ME OUT GREATLY! Read on Noodle!**

It was a bright and sunny day for Station Square. There was a nice morning breeze that carried green leaves from trees into the air. The sky was clear and blue without a single white cloud to create shade for the people below. Leaving Sonic the Hedgehog to find shade under a tree on a hill set aside from Station Square. He was resting on the hill and taking a much needed break from defeating Eggman so much recently. Sonic decided that he deserves to rest after all the work he has put in. But Sonic isn't the kind of person to stop rest and rest for too long.

He awoke from his nap and sat up to look out at the world. It was peaceful, and he didn't really mind the peace and quiet however something felt off about it all. Sonic deciding that he can't rest anymore felt he should go visit Tails at his workshop. Though Sonic was wondering if it would be okay to meet with him today, he could be working on some machine as usual. Sonic was about to take off before he heard a familiar annoyance in his ears.

"Sooooonic! Soooooonic! Where are you Sonic?" It was none other than Amy walking around by the bottom of the hill looking for Sonic. Sonic couldn't believe she found him all the way out here. The bright pink hedgehog wearing her red dress and bright red boots. "Oh where could he be? I know he usually comes out here!" Amy said to herself as she looked around.

It was not that Sonic hated her or anything, but he simply disliked Amy's talk about love and marriage. As if he would ever marry her or have time to slow down for a relationship. "There you are Sonic! I have been looking for you! I gotta talk to you!" Amy shouted as she pointed to Sonic and began running after him.

"Uh-oh! Well that's my cue to get out of here!" Sonic quickly took off at sonic speed down the hill and into the city leaving Amy behind.

"Awhh...why does he always have to be like that? He always runs away! Am I truly that bad...? Nah couldn't be me! But it probably is..." Amy sighed to herself as she sat down on the hill that Sonic once sat on. "He's always going to run away isn't he? So why am I still chasing after him...?" Amy thought to herself as she looked up in the sky and noticed something odd in the air. A black speck sitting in the blue sky. She wiped her eyes just to make sure it was truly a black speck she was seeing. "That's odd...I wonder what that is?"

Meanwhile Sonic zoomed down every road and moved quickly past all the people. He ran past a hot dog stand and took a chilli hot dog the man was about to serve to some people. "I'll pay you back later!" Sonic shouted he took a bit out of his favorite food. "Hmmf...maybe should've got one for Tails too..." Sonic said as he realized he had run past Tail's workshop and skid on the road as he tried to stop himself. Tail's workshop was designed off his own appearance, but Sonic really didn't keep up with all of his houses and workshops he has built. "How many of these does he have anyway?" Sonic wondered with a shrug as he walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. But there was no answer and Sonic could hear the sounds of machinery working in the background. "Called it." He mumbled as he just opened the door and walked in to see Tails working on his prized invention, The Tornado.

Tails had his goggles on and was working on the front engine of the Tornado with a blowtorch. Sonic decided to sneak up on the young fox and yell in his years to surprise him.

"HEY TAILS!" Sonic yelled. Tails threw the torch up in the air, and it landed right on his head. Luckily no fire was spewing out of it since his hand let go of the nozzle.

"Ow! S-sonic? Don't sneak up on me! You know how dangerous that, I could've burned one of my tails off" Tails said angrily with Sonic. Lifting up his goggles to the top of his head.

"Heh, sorry Tails! But I couldn't help myself Tails, you're too easy! Plus it would be bad if you lost one of your taisl because then we would have to call you...Tail? See, that doesn't sound right...plus is that like genetics or something...?" Sonic laughed.

"Oh I'm so glad that my pain amuses you Sonic!" Tails glared at him before putting on his goggles once more.

"Hey, let's say we take the Tornado out for a spin eh? Go somewhere nice? Somewhere hopefully far away before Amy comes looking for me?" Sonic said as he leaned against the Tornado's body near Tails.

"No can do Sonic! I gotta do some repairs for the Tornado to make sure it's in top condition! I wouldn't want us to crash the next time we need to use it say for one of Eggman's air crafts." Tails went back to his work on the plane as Sonic sighed.

" Yeah...probbaly going to crash anyway if you haven't noticed we have to crash land a lot. But I'm unbelievably bored Tails. It seems I just about run everywhere, and Eggman has been quiet for a while since last time. You just know the old Egghead is plotting something. Think he is going to have a change of heart and become a good person?" Sonic joked.

"We have a better chance of you going out with Amy." Tails said with a smirk.

"H-hey! Don't mess with me like that Tails, you know how that gives me shivers." Sonic said actually shivering.

"You know..." Tails said setting down the blowtorch and lifting up his goggles once more. "It's not so bad to slow down once in a while Sonic. It may be good to take things easy for once."

"Oh not you too Tails! You sound like Amy when she lectures me..." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm sorry Sonic, but it seems like now you just long for something bad to happen so you can always have something to do. But right now things are peaceful, and all of our friends are safe and enjoying life. Amy is still Amy but at least she is doing things to better her life and charity work. Cream is helping Amy out as well and even volunteers at day cares. Big is...being Big somewhere. Knuckles will always be guarding the Master Emerald. Rouge is somewhere working for the government and stealing jewels...mostly the Master Emerald. But...my point is everyone has their own purpose and are taking their lives easy Sonic."

"But that's them...I'm the fastest in the world Tails. I can't just slow down so easily, it's like taking away all your machines. It's losing a part of you man and I cannot deal with that." Sonic said gently as he looked out the window.

"Sonic how long do you plan on playing the hero?" Tails asked even though he knew what kind of reaction he get.

"Playing the hero? What are you talking about Tails?' Sonic said with a higher tone in his voice.

"I'm saying is...w-we won't always be around to save the world Sonic. And neither will Eggman...I'm not trying to argue with you but...I just want you to live a good life as my best friend." Tails said looking Sonic directly in the eyes.

"Sigh...maybe you're right Tails. I mean Eggman is bound to do something eventually and we can stop him then, but we won't live forever. But that's why we should enjoy life to the fullest..." Sonic said calmly.

"Yeah! Enjoy life to the fullest!" Tails said smiling.

"I'm going to run around the world all over again!" Sonic proclaimed to himself proudly.

"Umm..not...exactly what I meant but okay!" Tails said laughing. That was when Tails remembered he wanted to see something on TV and quickly flew over and grabbed a remote to turn on the TV that was beside them on a bench.

"What are you trying to see Tails? They made a new chili hot dog?" Sonic asked with a grin.

"No Sonic, something weird was reported in the sky. A black object has slowly been approaching the planet and I been keeping my eye on it. I don't know if it's Eggman or not but it doesn't feel like Eggman. Ah, I had sent Amy to go tell you that so I could talk to you about it!" Tails remembered out loud.

"Opps." Sonic said with a casual shrug.

"You really ought to be nicer to Amy..." Tails sighed as he flipped through the channels to the news channel where the news man was already talking about the mysterious object in the sky.

"We have had numerous reports about the mysterious object that is fast approaching the city! Scientists predict it is a meteor that is heading for our town and may cause a huge impact on the city. However the G.U.N have let us know that they will take care of this meteor before it hits the city. The commander himself tells us that this is a job for human beings, not animals who run on shoes. Most likely referring to our everyday heroes, Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends that has saved us time and time again from threats. The G.U.N is increasing their efficiency for the sake of no longer needing Sonic and his friends. This has been channel 5 news with-"

Sonic turned off the TV as he took the remote from Tails. He sighed and decided to take a step outside. Tails didn't stop him as he knew Sonic just needed time for himself to think things through. Tails however wanted to keep watching the news and decided to turn it back on but was shocked at what he saw! "Emergency! Emergency! The meteor has picked up tremendous speed! Reports have let us know that it's not just a meteor, it's some form of a space ship! The G.U.N is preparing for this threat with armed men and tanks. However, this news reporter fears that won't be enough. We need...Sonic and his friends! If they are watching this news report...then please help us again!"

At that very moment from all around the world, Sonic's friends were indeed watching the news. Rouge was flying through the air in a different country, she was about to steal a jewel from its case while avoiding trip lasers. However, the guards that were supposed to guarding it were watching the news and she saw what was going on. "...Sigh..a girl can't get any luck can she?" Rouge then flew back up through the ceiling and called in for help from her two close companions.

Cream was watching the news with her mother Vanilla and best friend Cheese. They were horrified at what they saw and they gasped at the sight of it.

"Oh no!" Cream cried out. "The town is in trouble...Mom..I have to..."

"I understand Cream. But be very careful, don't push yourself too hard okay?" Vanilla smiled at Cream before she and Cheese hugged her and flew off through the door. Knuckles however wasn't watching the news from his place on Angel Island, guarding the Master Emerald. But he got the message that down below there was trouble when the Master Emerald glowed brightly and nearly blinded the Echidna's eyes. Once the light disappeared and it was okay to look, Knuckle's eyes widened when he saw the Guardian of the Master Emerald appear before him! "Chaos! What are you doing here?"

But of course the being of composed of Chaos Energy said nothing and simply looked at Knuckles with his emerald green eyes.

"I see...you only appear in times of great disaster...meaning something is going on in the world below? Is it Eggman? No...not even you would show up so easily for Eggman...I will go Chaos. Watch over the Master Emerald for me..." Chaos seemed to nod to him as if he understood Knuckles before he ran towards the edge of the island and jumped off to glide through the air and head for Station Square.

Tails had quickly grabbed his wide screen communicator and contacted Sonic who answered. "Sonic! We got an emergency..that meteor..."

"Yeah I'm already heading to Central Square! It got huge real fast all of a sudden and I can see G.U.N soldiers everywhere! But don't worry Tails, I got this." Sonic winked at him.

"No Sonic! Don't go in alone! Wait for the others to show up, I'm going to head there too with the Tornado and come support you and-"

"Not needed Tails! Leave it to me!" Sonic then quickly signed off with Tails yelling at him.

"Sonic? Sonic! Oh why does he have to be so eager and go in like that? Only thing I can do is hurry up and fix the Tornado!" Tails quickly went back to work on the plane but with a faster pace as Sonic zoomed through the city at high speed to get to Central Park but he was stopped by a G.U.N roadblock. One armored soldier with shades yelled at Sonic and pointed his gun at him. "Stop Sonic! You are not allowed entry past this point! Leave it to us to handle this threat!" All the men pointed their guns at Sonic who held up his hands.

"Woah, woah, woah! What's the big deal? I'm trying to help you bozos!" Sonic yelled to them.

"Not necessary Sonic! We have things under control! Go home and leave everything to us. We can handle any threat that come sour way!" The mysterious object was now right above the city and Sonic could peer behind them to see numerous tanks and Cannons pointing at it! The G.U.N Commander standing in his uniform with white hair and furrowed white eyebrows. He stared at the object and rose his hand in the air. "Ready! Aim...!"

Sonic eyed the man carefully and looked up the object soon about to crash into the city. "Fire!" And a barrage of cannon fire shot from their array of weapon into the sky and collided with the object. A cloud of smoke was created from the constant barrage of blasts that hit the object. The loud cannon fire was so loud that Sonic had to cover his ears to block out as much sound as he could. However, it seems their attacks weren't for nothing as it seemed the object was indeed begin destroyed with pieces falling everywhere. One metallic piece of the object flew from the object straight into the ground next to Sonic.

He looked upon the metallic shard and saw a strange symbol on the piece. A gray circle appeared on it with on half resembling a a meteor crashing onto a planet. Sonic eyed the symbol carefully for he felt like he's seen this symbol before but has no idea when or where. But this symbol...causes his head to hurt and he fell to his knees from the pain. "Ow...why does this look so familiar...what is this symbol? Augh..." Sonic shook his head tried not to think about and redirect his attention the the object. Pieces were flying everywhere and they crashed into the buildings that were all around them. It seems they rather have less damage to the city then lose the city.

The G.U.N Commander then gave the signal to stop firing so they could see their work. The smoke eventually cleared but there was nothing left in the air. The men began to cheer and celebrate as they saved the town. Sonic perhaps doubted their abilities, and he and his friends truly weren't needed at all. But Sonic once again looked up in the air to see what made everyone there stop celebrating and stare blankly at what they saw. The object had reappeared and now the object sped up and only in a few seconds would crash into the ground! The commander gave his signal for everyone to retreat and Sonic took off running for safety however it was too late for the G.U.N as the object crashed into central square and a huge explosion tat covered the whole area of Central Park completely decimated the area. The explosion sent Sonic flying forward and rolling on the ground.

He struggled to get back up and looked ahead to see the whole town area completely leveled. No longer any tall buildings, but broken ones that were completely or half destroyed. No trees, no people, no life at all except for Sonic and that giant object which really did turn out to look like some ancient space ship. It reminded Sonic of the Metarex or even the Black Arms. It was definitely alien in nature, but it looked almost alive as tentacles shot out from it and pierced the ground. And big glowing gray eye opened up in the front and gazed the area around it with a blue beam. Scanning the area around it carefully and then stopped. A lid opened up from above the ship and several shadows jumped out from tit and quickly scattered across the city with smoke covering coming out of the ship and covering them.

"W-wait!" Sonic called out to these shadows that ran away to different edges of the city. Except one shadow whose eyes glowed a bright blue and stared at Sonic with an evil and glaring look. The shadow then began to slowly approach Sonic, and it moved oh so slowly. Sonic though in pain stood up and called out to the figure. "Who are you? What do you think you're doing here?" The figure did not respond and kept waling slowly to Sonic.

"So...quiet type huh? Talking makes things go slower anyway, I'm going to take you down right now!" Sonic dashed towards the object with his fist ready to punch the figure who seemed to do nothing to stop Sonic's attack. Sonic swung his fist at the figure but his attack stopped. No it didn't stop, it was slowed down with a gray energy! His whole body slowed down as he stared at the figure who he could now see clearly with the smoke disappearing.

It was solid gray hedgehog! However his quills drooped lazily to his sides with only a few standing up. His eyes were also gray and looked very gloomy and his face looked tired with two big buckteeth. He had a solid peach colored belly like Sonic did and even wore similar running shoes to Sonic except they too were gray. He just stared at Sonic and yawned at him.

"W-what...what is this? Who are you?" Sonic demanded to know but the gray hedgehog looked at Sonic and blinked three times. His eyes widened and then he jumped back. "Ahh! It's you...why are you floating in midair like that...?" The hedgehog asked him and quickly infuriated Sonic who struggled to move but his body moved slowly.

"You tell me you slowpoke! Answer my questions!" Sonic yelled at the gray hedgehog who looked around him lazily. He then turned back to Sonic and hit his fist in his hand he realized something. "Ohhhh! My ship crashed into the planet!"

"You just realized you crashed?" Sonic shook his head at this hedgehog he has never seen or heard of before. But seeing this hedgehog in front of him made him think that perhaps he wasn't so bad. He was too slow to realize what was even going on around him, how could he even be a threat? "Umm...hey buddy. You think you can get me out of this weird energy?" Sonic asked nicely but the hedgehog looked at him again and tilted his head. "You...look familiar...why did I slow down your motion again...?"

"Slow down...my motion?" Sonic then fell to the ground flat on his face as the energy disappeared from his body. He could move again and shook his head as he looked up to the hedgehog staring back at him. He stood up and brushed himself off. "That's a weird power you got there buddy. I feel like it's familiar to someone else I know..." Sonic rubbed his head. "Anyway...can you tell me why you and your friends crashed into this planet?"

The hedgehog hummed as he tried to remember why he was here. He put a finger to his lip and opened his mouth wide. "Uhhhh...I don't quite remember..."

"Oh...I see...you're really slow aren't you? No offense." Sonic joked.

"Mmhmm...I'm the Slowest Hedgehog in the universe..." He smiled a big goofy smile.

"Well...umm maybe I should wait for Tails to get here. He should have an idea of what to do next..." Sonic said as he thought to himself. However, the gray hedgehog's eyes widened as he heard Tail's name. "Tails...? The best friend to Sonic the Hedgehog?" He quickly stepped over in front of Sonic and looked him in the eyes.

"Huh? Yeah...you know Tails?' Sonic asked him curiously. However he ignored the question and looked him straight in the eyes and grabbed Sonic's fur around his neck and dragged him close. "You're...Sonic...aren't you?"

"Hey buddy! Chill out! What's your problem? So what if I am?" Sonic said as he grabbed the gray hedgehog's fur by his neck and stared him back in the eyes.

"Sonic...? Sonic..? SONIC?" He began to laugh in a childish but maniacal way with his head titled back. Sonic eyed him carefully and when the gray hedgehog's face went back to Sonic's. His appearance changed,his buck teeth were sharp with more fangs appearing from his mouth and his eyes glowed that bright gray from before. "I...found you...Sonic..." He then punched Sonic quickly in the face and sent him flying backwards and straight through several buildings. Sonic tried to recover in midair but found himself face to face with the hedgehog who appeared in an instant!

"He's...fast!" Sonic thought as he tried to block but he was once again being manipulated by that strange energy. The hedgehog punched him rapidly in mid air as they moved slowly through the air. Sonic didn't feel any pain though but he could his body taking the hits. He then grabbed Sonic by his neck and directed him towards a tank that was close by and flew away with that gray energy surrounding him. "Fly away...Sonic..." Sonic then felt his body speeding up again and all the blows he just taken as if he was being punched all over again! The force from all the blows then sent him flying backwards and back crashed against the armored tank.

Sonic fell to the ground in pain and he looked up with his eyes at his foe that walked slowly to him. "He's so strong...and he's fast...no...he's not fast at all...he's slow. He's slowing me down so much that he appears that he is moving so fast like Shadow can do. But I don't think this is Chaos Control..."

"I remember now...I remember why I came here...what my purpose is...and who Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends are! They are..." The Gray Hedgehog walked over and picked Sonic up by his neck. "My enemies..the enemies of Yzal the Hedgehog! Where are your friends Sonic? I don't see the other chosen ones coming to save you..." He looked around.

"Chosen...ones? What are you...talking about?" Sonic struggled to break from his grasp but he was too strong!

"You friends...your teammates...or have you not formed a team yet? Perhaps that is the case...my team will find them and eliminate them easily it seems." Yzal sighed.

"What...you stay away form my friends!" Sonic yelled.

"Or else what? Sonic the Hedgehog? The fastest hedgehog in the world? Fastest thing in the universe? Fastest...? You're even slower than me when it comes to your friends...you cannot save anyone anymore. Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Big, Cream, Chaotix, Omega, and even Eggman will all perish by my hands. Once we find the way to extract the power you all possess, then all life...as you know it...will stop completely." Yzal said with his eyes looking Sonic in the eyes. "But I must say...I truly hoped this would be more of a challenge from such a legend. But I see that the prophecy underestimated your abilities..."

"Yzal? Yzal are you there? Come in Yzal." Sonic heard a robotic voice come from the Yzal's ear. He took one hand off Sonic to answer the voice.

"What is it Sigma? Have you guys found all of them?"

"Negative. Members of Team Dark, Shadow, Rouge, and...Omega. Have not been found. Ebony has also reported that the Master Emerald is being guarded by its Guardian, Chaos. Chaos too powerful in our current states to take on. Would not be wise to approach."

"Hmph...I see...there is no need to trifle with Chaos yet. It won't attack you if it feels the Master Emerald is not being threatened or any Chao in the area..."

"These guys know all my friends? They even know what Chaos is?" Sonic thought to himself.

"What about the others? Have we captured anyone?" Yzal asked a little bit angered.

"...Negative. None of the members of Team Rose, Chaotix, or even Sonic's. None of them are in the places they were supposed to be. My calculations predict that they all moved away once they saw us coming. Some should be approaching your location. Advised to evacuate the area before they arrive, or even you may have trouble fighting them off Yzal."

Yzal stared off in a corner and looked angered at Sonic. "Very well. Find us a safe location and have everyone report there."

"Confirmed. Sending out orders. Sigma out." The radio buzzed before Yzal pressed it and turned it off. He stared back at Sonic and sighed. "It seems you and your friends live for today Sonic. We didn't predict the G.U.N would handle things themselves instead of you and your friends. As much as I would love to snap your neck now...I must return to my team." He dropped Sonic to the ground and let him free. Sonic gripped his sore neck and looked at Yzal who walked away.

"Hey! Get back here! I'm not done with you yet!" Sonic was about to get up but Yzal glared at him.

"Do you truly think you can win against me Sonic? You have no team formed yet you dare challenge us? Because I still wish to see your full potential I will tell you this. This world will come to a stopping point, I will see that happen. If you wish to stop that then I recommend gathering your team and lead them against my own. Though it will do no good for they are all to weak and every single one of them will perish. But we still require you and your friends' strength so be my guest...try to stop us...and when you fail...I will enjoy every second of your friends suffering because Sonic the Hedgehog...failed to save them..." Yzal laughed as Sonic dashed at him with high speeds but was once again slowed down. He struggled to kick Yzal but his efforts were in vain. "Goodbye...Sonic..." Yzal punched Sonic and knocked him out.

Sonic awoke later in a pink room and rose his head up quickly and looked around the room. It was Amy's room which was easy to tell from how girly and pink it was.

"Sonic! Oh thank goodness you're awake!" He turned to see Amy sitting next to him on her bed smiling at him. She was using her lap as a pillow for Sonic.

"Amy? What...what happened? What am I doing here?" Sonic asked as he rubbed his head. There were bandages there that was surely the work of Amy who h realized had taken care of him. "Ah...you helped me out didn't you Amy? Thanks..." Sonic sighed as he turned around and moved back a bit as he looked at her.

"It's...no problem Sonic..." Amy said lowly. Something was troubling her from the obvious look on her face.

"What's...the matter Amy? I'm all beaten up now but I'll heal in no time!" Sonic said cheerfully but Amy just looked at him.

"Sonic...are you really okay? You were mumbling in your sleep...you were worried about all of us...you...were terrified..." Amy said softly as he put a hand on Sonic's. "Are you truly...okay?"

Sonic gulped as he shivered from the thought of losing all his friends. "Yeah...I'm..fine..just..bad dreams I suppose.." Sonic said as he pulled his hand away from Amy. She looked down at her hand and sighed. "Of course you wouldn't tell me about you feelings...you never tell anyone what you're feeling..." Amy mumbled to herself as she heard a knock at her door. "Ah..come in!" She called out to the door. Tails, Knuckles, and Cream with Cheese walks in through the door and gathers around Sonic.

"Tails? Knuckles...and Cream? What's going on? Where is that hedgehog at?" Sonic looked to Tails who scratched his head.

"I have no idea Sonic...Amy found you faster than we did. You were unconscious and beaten up pretty badly...so we took you back to Amy's house to get patched up. But...there was no ship or a hedgehog besides you there. But the G.U.N...I can't speak much for what happened to them."

"I...see...and Knuckles? The Master Emerald is okay right? I heard Chaos was guarding it and whoever was with that hedgehog couldn't get to it." Knuckles smirked.

"Of course! It ain't easy to mess around with the guardian like that. You should know, Chaos is taking over for me. But you know Sonic...Chaos only appears in times of great trouble when the world is being threatened and he must appear to protect the Master Emerald. Whoever these guys are...they're enough for Chaos to show up." Knuckles said folding his arms. "Who are these guys anyway Sonic?"

"No idea...but...they seem to know all of us. Shadow, Rogue, Omega, Big, and even Chaos. They knew all of us and even knew where to find us as if they had everything planned out." Sonic shook his head.

"Well what do they want Mr. Sonic?" Cream said with her hands clasped in front of her.

"I don't know...Yzal...I think who is their leader. He said life would stand still...and they would find a way to extract some..power out of us? It was all so strange...he has this strange power to slow me down. I couldn't move at all, and he was strong too."

"This terrible! Life stand still? Power? This is all too crazy..." Amy said as Cream sat next to her to try and comfort her. Tails took all of this into calculation and thought about all of this. "Hmm...did he say anything else Sonic?"

"Umm...he said...if we want to try to stop them then we have to form a team. I have...to...gather all of our friends and form a team to try to stop them. There ain't just one of them...and apparently they all rival our power...maybe even surpass it. but.." Sonic ripped off the bandages from his head. "That ain't going to stop me from taking them down!"

"Hmph..." Knuckles smirked again. "You can count me in then Sonic. No way I can let them get away with saying they're stronger than me...especially not with the Master Emerald in danger." Knuckles held out his hand. "

"Yeah! You can count me in too Sonic!" Tails put his hand above Knuckles and looked at Sonic with a smile. "I'm interested in their strange technology...no way they can beat me in machines!"

"Me as well Mr. Sonic...me and Cheese don't like these bullies!" Cream said confidently with Cheese nodding next to her as they both put their hands along with the others.

"You can count me in as well! These guys think they can just waltz on this planet and do whatever they feel like? This world...is our home...and I won't let them get away after beating up my future husband!" Amy threw her hand in as well and they all looked to Sonic who smiled.

"Guys...all right! Then it's settled! We gotta get everyone on board to take down these guys. They think they're going to mess with us? Hurt our friends? Attack our world? And get away with it? Then these guys have another one coming to them!" Sonic put his hand on top of theirs and they all looked to each other. "Tails...The Tornado won't carry all of us. We're going to need a big ship for all the friends we're going to need with us and where we're going."

"And where is that Sonic?" Tails asked him.

"Around the world! We gotta find our friends...and if these guys are serious about their plans. Then they're going to need the Chaos Emeralds which are scattered across the world as well. You still have one of them with you right Knuckles?"

"Yeah. I have it right here with me..." Knuckles pulled out the Blue Chaos Emerald and showed it to them. It glowed with bright power. "As if I would leave without it."

"Good...then we all know what we have to do. Are you guys ready for this adventure?" Sonic smiled at them. They all responded with a great big "Yeah!"

"Then let's go team! Yzal and his team won't know what hit him, because we're going too fast for them!"

**NEXT CHAPTER:The Adventure Begins! The Race for the Chaos Emeralds! Building their team of friends, and defeating Yzal and his mysterious team that rivals Sonic's! Who's going to win? Who will come out on top? Fast Or Slow!**

**Leave a review! Favorite it if you like it! And Follow to keep up with the story!**


	2. The Adventure Begins!

**Heyoh Noodles! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this sonic the hedgehog series :)!Got the second chapter right for you to enjoy! Read on Noodle!**

_There has been for sometime with Sonic and his friends, and everyone but Sonic seemed to slow down and was thinking about their future. But luckily for Sonic a new threat arrived in a meteor crash that would set events in motion for Sonic and his friends. Yzal, a gray hedgehog, who has the power to slow down anything he chooses fought Sonic and defeated him with ease. He leads a team that wishes to complete a prophecy that involves Sonic and his friends. Now Sonic must form a team with all his friends and allies in order to combat Yzal's and are on a quest for the Chaos Emeralds!  
_

* * *

"Okay Sonic. Are you ready?" Tails gave a thumbs up to Sonic.

"Mmhmm. Ready!" Sonic gave him a thumbs up back.

"All right...get ready...get set...go!" Tails announced to Sonic. They were below his workshop in an area Tails used ot test his inventions but had made some inventions to train on. One was a treadmill of sorts that was capable of withstanding Sonic's speed. Tails was standing next to Sonic who ran at his highest speed possible on the treadmill and Tails monitored that speed on a handheld device. Sonic ran faster and faster, making the treadmill scream a loud screeching noise as he ran.

"100mph...200mph...300...500...700...900...1,300.. .1,700..." Tails's mind couldn't even keep up with ho fast Sonic was running. He had by now broken the speed of sound and was just blue blur. The machine began to spark and spur and eventually broke as the treadmill slid backwards and crashed into a wall. Luckily, Sonic jumped over it and didn't crash with it. Tail's device even broke from the high numbers it couldn't even keep up with even when designed specifically for Sonic. The Speed Demon looked back at the crashed treadmill then back to Tails.

"So how fast was that?" Sonic asked him with a big grin.

"Oh yeah..let's not ask about the hole in my workshop...sigh...my device broke but you had to break the speed of sound easily Sonic..." Tails said as he went to check on the hole in his lab.

Sonic folded his arms and closed his eyes in frustration. "That's not good enough...even at my top speeds that guy can still slow me down...I gotta get faster...I gotta run even faster than this! I refuse to be too slow to save my friends...I will defeat you Yzal..."

"Sonic!" Tails called out to him and brought Sonic out of his thought.

"What's up Tails?" Sonic asked as Tails told him to follow him upstairs. They went back onto the first floor of his workshop to turn on the TV. "This..."

The news turned on and once again the news reporter was talking about yesterday's incident. "Following up from yesterday's news report. The mysterious meteor crash was reported to actually be a space ship! Resembling similar forces our planet has seen before! However, not only was the G.U.N not able to do anything against the crash but our very own Sonic the Hedgehog was useless in defeating a similar looking gray hedgehog in this footage."

The TV flashed to footage of the fight between Sonic and Yzal, cutting in between parts and ultimately showing Sonic's humiliating loss. Sonic clenched his hand into a fist in anger which Tails saw. Sonic was definitely angry with his loss, he never liked losing.

"If not even Sonic can defeat this new foe? How can we expect his friends too? The G.U.N cannot help us...then the world is lost...reports from all around the world show these mysterious invaders attacking places from all around the world. Causing havoc anyway they can, there is no official report on who these people are...since all of our reporters haven't returned or got back to us. We cannot afford to lose any of our people ,but we will try to give you the newest news updates when we can. Remember people of the world...don't lose hope...not yet at least..."

Tails turned off the television and sat back with a sigh. "Now the world thinks we can't help them..."

"Well that's because all they have seen so far is me getting my butt kicked. That was just round one, and I don't plan losing round two. Don't give up hope like they have Tails, we can still do this." Sonic reassured Tails and gave some hope again. Tails got up and nodded at Sonic. "Yeah! We just gotta show the people we can still save them like always!"

"Hmph, and you wanted us to slow down. You're getting more into this than I am!" Sonic teased Tails who pouted.

"T-that's because...they're using technology I haven't seen before! No way I can pass that up!" Tails said proudly. "Their ship didn't look too new, but I'm still interested to see how it works. Plus...you said he has a team right? I wonder if that means there is a member on their team to rival each one of us." Tails said with a fist under his chin.

"Rival us? What do you mean Tails?" Sonic sat back in a chair in the room and looked at him.

"Well...it's just a theory but, if they already know about us and they have a team. Then it wouldn't be too far off to guess they know almost everything about us would it? Our strengths, our weaknesses...they knew where to apparently fins us. I found my lab trashed and some of my invention plans stolen, but only prototypes. Meaning only a true inventor would want those because they would know what to do with them." Tails said with his finger up in the air as he walked around room now thinking out loud.

"So...it also wouldn't be crazy to assume that for each one of our friends. They have someone on their team who is meant to rival our abilities and challenge us. Just like you and Yzal. You are all about speed, going fast, and can be impatient..."

"That last part wasn't needed..."

"But this Yzal guy is so slow and carefree...until he realized who you were of course. And you heard a robotic voice who was named Sigma right? A rival for Omega...and Ebony...apparently someone who went to check on the Master Emerald? A treasure hunter? Like Knuckles or Rouge? See what I'm getting at?" Tails said as he remembered Sonic was still here.

"Yeah...I see what you're getting at Tails. But it's crazy to think about a rival to your genius. Well there's Doctor Eggman, but another genius? That's one too many for my tastes."

"...I'm not sure how I should feel about that ,but I'm highly interested in meeting whoever rivals me. If your rival has powers like that, I sure hope the others don't have powers like him as well." Tails shrugged as he went to his work bench and pulled up a map.

"Going to try tracking down the Chaos Emeralds then Tails?" Sonic asked him.

"Yeah...I already have the Chaos Emerald Tracker searching for any activity. Just gotta try to map out their general areas, they're giving off weak signals. So that means they aren't in someone's possession or being used. However, I fear that my rival may be doing the same and tracking them down if they have someone capable of tracking it." Tails went to his work before he remembered something. "Oh...yeah...Sonic can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it Tails?" Sonic asked him.

"Well it's not really for me but...you think you can go check on Amy?" Tails asked him hoping he would say yes.

"Why do I have to check on her..." Sonic said coldly at first but changed his tone when he remembered Amy's saddened expression. "...Is she okay?"

"Well...you weren't awake for it. But when I arrived after you got defeated. Amy was the first to find you and she wasn't taking it so well..."

"Sonic! Sonnnic! Where are you?" Amy yelled out in the barren city landscape. She had her Piko Piko Hammer out and ready for anything. She peeked around every nook, cranny, and corner until she found Sonic lying in the middle of the street. She had an amazing ability of being able to find the general area of whoever she is looking for no matter where in the world they are. She got lucky this time and actually found Sonic whom she ran to as fast as she could. "Sonic! Sonic!" She shouted to try to wake him. She set her hammer down and brought his body into her arms as she began to cry with tears dropping to Sonic's face.

"Why...why did this have to happen to you Sonic? Why wasn't I there to help you...?" Amy gripped Sonic to her body closer as the salty tears poured from her eyes. "I'm so useless...I can never help you...all I ever do is chase you around, but I will never be fast enough to keep up with you. Fast enough to rub by your side so I can protect you...how can I say I will be your future wife if I cannot protect or support you?"

Tails arrived on the scene moments later in his Tornado. He looked around and saw Amy holding Sonic. He quickly hopped out of his plane and flew over to Amy.

"Amy! Sonic! Is he okay?" Tails asked as he got a look at the battered up body of Sonic's. It looked very bad, and he didn't Sonic breathing much. Tails looked around and could see signs of a fight, along with the bodies of the G.U.N and desecrated buildings every where. "Okay Amy...we gotta get Sonic out of here...Amy...do you hear me?" Tails shook Amy but she didn't respond. Her full attention was focused on Sonic who she refused to let go of no matter what. She was reddened with grief in sadness in her face. Tails couldn't do much for her, he knew Cream would be better at helping Amy then he could. "Amy!" Tails shouted and finally gained Amy's attention.

"We have...to go...we can't stay here. What if they come back? Come on...we can take Sonic back to your place and you can take care of him...that's all we can do for him now." Tails said sympathetically with a hand on her shoulder. Amy nodded and they carried Sonic back to the Tornado to fly to Amy's house where Cream and Knuckles arrived shortly.

"...She didn't stop taking care of you. She took care of you the whole day...and honestly it makes me wonder how you're still standing. But I feel like it was thanks to her..." Tails said honestly.

"Was...my injuries truly that bad?" Sonic asked as he rubbed his head in a low surprise.

"Yeah...not fatal but...not even you with your extreme durability would get back up so easily as you did. It was as if Amy's feelings for you healed you faster than normal.." Tails said with a finger rubbing his chin.

"That's crazy talk Tails! Magic feeling...healing power?" Sonic shook his head. "Theories aside...I suppose I should go check up on her and show her I'm still kicking." Sonic walked to the door and was about leave before Tails said one last thing.

"And you know Sonic...we may speeding things up in our lives once again...but it's okay to slow down just a little bit. You may need Amy more than you think you will along with all of us. I know first hand...just how important that emotional connection can be..." Tails eyed the plant that was sitting on his work bench next to him by the window. It was the seed of Cosmo the Seedrian, Tail's past love. Whom he himself had to to kill in order to save the universe, Sonic and Shadow tried to save her but only managed to get a seed. Which sprouted in the pot Tails has kept ever since then and hopes will one day bring Cosmo back to life.

Sonic eyed the plant and saw Tail's obvious grief in his face. "Yeah...I know Tails. Catch ya later buddy..." Sonic ran off at sonic speeds and left Tails to his work, but he stopped continuously to look at the plant as he always does. "Cosmo..." He mumbled sadly as he went back to work. Not noticing the plant glowing a bright green and fading back to normal.

Sonic ran through the city ignoring looks he got from ongoing traffic and people by standing by. It was obvious they were not happy with Sonic ,and some even spouted insults to him. Sonic ignored all of this however and arrived at Amy's apartment. Sonic thought to himself how Amy even pays for her own apartment, but figured it's best not ask about a woman's secrets. He was about to ring the doorman and ask for Amy when Cream was walking by with a grocery bag with Cheese holding a smaller bag. She noticed Sonic and politely called out to him. "Oh! Hello mr. Sonic! What are you doing here?"

Sonic surprised and nervous about what we was doing looked around innocently. "I was...just coming to check up on Amy..."

Cheese nearly dropped her bags in shock. "That's completely out of character for you Mr. Sonic!"

"You didn't have to react like that you know Cream..." Cream walked over and apologized politely as ever to Sonic.

"I am sorry Mr. Sonic...though it's very rare...well...unheard of for you actually come visit Amy to check up on her. Are you that worried about her?" Cream was being very persistent and getting answers that involved her best friend. But her politeness almost hid her strong desire to get information out of Sonic.

"Well Amy is still my friend Cream, and I heard she didn't take me getting beat up so well...so I wanted to show her I'm perfectly fine. That's all." Cream tilted her head with a hum then looked at Cheese. "Okay! Then would you mind giving these to her?" Cream and Cheese handed Sonic their bags much to Sonic's surprise.

"W-what are these for?" Sonic asked as he looked inside the bag to see a bunch of food ,but mostly food that was filled with protein. "They're for Amy. I went out to buy these groceries at her request. She apparently wishes to build muscle and get stronger...and I wanted to do it to help her..." The little rabbit's eyes looked away from Sonic then back to him. "But I see she is in better hands with you here now!" Cream smiled big and began to walk away.

"H-hey wait! W-what are you getting at Cream?" Sonic called out to her but Cream giggled and kept on walking with a wave. Sonic couldn't believe how easily Cream just duped him. He couldn't help but blame Tails for all of this, why is Sonic listening to Tails so much anyway? But Sonic remembered Tail's expression when he remembered Cosmo. "Hey Cream!" Sonic called out to her.

"Hmm?" She turned around and looked at Sonic curiously.

"You mind going over to Tail's house? He is probably troubled over Cosmo again...I rather he not stay alone. So you think you can try to cheer him up?" Sonic asked Cream who smiled confidently. "Mr. Tails? Of course! Leave it to me Sonic!" Cream flapped her two big floppy ears around like a fan began to fly off into the air and headed for Tail's house. She wasn't so confident in her abilities to help her friends in a fight but she was sure ready to help them emotionally anyway she can! Sonic now assured Tails would be fine. He decided to just run up to Amy's room instead of walking through the front door. He took a few steps back and then ran up the side of the building all the way near the top floor where Amy's apartment was near. He ran up to the windowsill and stood on its edges. He peered inside and didn't see Amy in her room, but noticed the window was open. He pushed the window up some more for him to fit through easier and slid inside and put the big groceries bag on her pink bed.

Now that he was in the room he wondered if maybe he should leave now instead of sticking around. Sonic looked around the girly room, but Amy didn't seem to be here. "Did she go out somewhere?" Sonic thought as he decided he should wait for her he supposes. He lied down next to the bed and closed his eyes the exact moment Amy walked out of the bathroom after taking a shower. She had nothing but a towel wrapped around her head and body as she was whistling a gentle tune. "Du, du, du, duuu..." She whistled as she looked at her window. "Was that always open so wide?" She walked over to the window and looked outside. Sonic then got up and decided that lying on the floor probably wasn't the best idea. He then got up and walked outside without ever looking back to the window. "I'll just wait for her outside her room..."

Amy then heard the sound of her door closing and looked behind her. "That's strange...I thought I just heard my door open...heh...that would be so embarrassing if someone just walked in on me in the buff!" Amy joked to herself as she went over to some drawers where she kept her clothes in. She took out her usual red dress and set it down on the bed then dropped the towels from her body. "Oh! I almost forgot to clean up the bathroom!" She then walked back inside her bathroom and closed the door behind her the exact moment Sonic walked back in. "Opps...I forgot to leave this smaller groceries bag on the bed too..."Sonic walked back to the bed and set the other groceries bag on the bed and noticed the red dress that belonged to Amy on the bed. "Hmm...this wasn't here before was it?" Sonic picked it up and looked at curiously.

Amy then came outside whistling once more and then stopped as she stared at Sonic. Sonic heard the bathroom door open and looked ahead to see Amy standing there in full view. "S-s-s-s-onic...?" Amy said in shock as she gazed at Sonic holding up her dress. She quickly covered her body with her arms and blushed a deep red.

"Oh..A-Amy!? W-what are you doing here?" Sonic looked at the dress in his hand and threw to Amy who caught it and used it cover herself.

"What...am I doing here? What...am I doing? THIS IS MY APARTMENT AND YOU CAN'T JUST BARGE IN HERE!" Amy was furious and pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer out of Hammerspace and pointed at Sonic with killing intent.

"No, no! This isn't what it looks like! I have a reason for all of this Amy...!" Sonic said in a panic.

"Oh yeah? And what's that!?" Amy yelled.

"I'm here to give you your protein!" Sonic yelled with his arms in front of his face. Amy just stopped and stared at him awkwardly. There was a moment of silence before a loud thunk sounded through the air and gave Tails a chill as he heard it in his workshop the same time he heard the door bell rang. He got up from his seat and walked over to the door. He opened it to see it was the little rabbit Cream at his door. "Hello Mr. Tails, I have come to visit you. Is it okay if I come in?" Cream asked politely. Tails was surprised to see Cream at his door but he didn't mind having company. "Sure, come right in Cream. Sorry about the mess, it's usually just me and Sonic who hangs out here." Tails said shyly as he let Cream inside.

"Oh that's quite all right. I know how you boys can be." Cream giggled as she took a seat next to Tails who sat down and began working on the Chaos Emerald tracker and circled areas on the map. "I can clean up in here if you like me too Mr. Tails?" Cream asked but Tails refused.

"No..it's all right...it's kind of an organized mess for me. I know where everything is at least..." Tails joked as he kept working. Cream looked around for something to do, but she saw nothing of interest to her. She asked Cheese to return home because she though Tails would want it to be just them, but he seems okay to Cheese. She looked at the plant in front of her seat that was Cosmo. "Would it a bad idea to ask about Cosmo? Probably...Tails would get upset if I mentioned her..." Tails stopped working and looked at Cream.

"Did Sonic send you to come check up on me?" Cream was taken back by this ,but she couldn't lie. She was a terrible liar, and was honest to her core. "Y-yes..Mr. Sonic was worried about you. You saw through me so easily Mr. Tails..." Cream said lowly and sad Tails saw through her.

"Haha! It's fine Cream, I don't particularly mind you coming to check up on me. I'm sure Sonic wanted to get even with me for making him go to see Amy." Tails sighed.

"Ah...no Mr. Tails! Sonic was worried about, I bet right now he's still thinking about how worried he is about you!" Cream announced with pride in her words.

"I'm going to let Tails have it when I get back..." Sonic mumbled as he lied on the floor with a huge bump on his head. Amy gave a loud, and angry "Hmph!" As she came out the bathroom fully dressed. "You deserved that Sonic! And you better not ever think of what you saw!"

"Saw...I don't remember anything..." Sonic said rubbing his head. "Hmm...I remember you walking out the bathroom...and..."

"Nothing!" Amy quickly said in panic. "Nothing! You umm hit your head...as you tripped on some...stuff! Some stuff I had on the floor! Poor..Sonic..." Amy said hoping he would buy that and he did.

"Oh...okay." Sonic said rubbing his head. "Well...I suppose I better get going then." Sonic said as he got up, but Amy didn't want him to leave just yet. "W-wait Sonic! D-do...you have to leave so quickly?" Amy said sadly. Sonic sighed, he knew she was worried about him he was so worried that being too nice to her would give Amy the wrong idea and pester him about love again. But when he saw Amy's face, he just couldn't say no. "Amy...even if I go now...I'm not going to get hurt like I did before..."

"How do you know that?" She shouted. "How are you so sure that when you run away from me like usual, that you won't disappear for good? How are you so sure...you won't disappear from my life Sonic? How are you...?" Amy's tears came from her eyes ,and Sonic couldn't deal with her sobbing. If it's anything he hates more than anything in this world, it's tears. Especially Amy's. He sighed and scratched his head, and thought about what he should do. "Hey...Amy...umm..what if I make a promise to you?"

Amy stopped crying and wiped her tears from her eyes and looked at Sonic. "Promise...?"

"Yeah...here.." Sonic walked over and grabbed her hands. "I promise that no matter what happens, no matter where I will go...I will come back to you. Okay?" Sonic smiled at Amy who couldn't help but smile back. "You...promise...?"

"I promise! I always keep my promises to a friend!" Sonic proclaimed with a big grin and pointed to himself.

"Yeah...you do...okay! You better keep your promise!" Amy then suddenly hugged Sonic much to Sonic's grief. "H-hey Amy! Cut it out!"

"Nope! I gotta get my hug in before you go off running away again!" Amy said cutely with a wink at Sonic who sighed. He gave up trying to get free from her grasp and sighed once more. "...Yup. I'm going to get Tails later..."

Tails at that moment finally got the emerald tracker to work the way he wanted to and held up his map. "Okay! I think I got all the areas around the world where we should find the Chaos Emeralds! And with this tracker, it should be a breeze!" Tails said loudly enough to wake Cream up from her nap.

"Hmm? You're finished..? So we can start looking for the Chaos Emeralds now? Yay!" Cream said happily with her arms up in the air.

"Yup, the tracker was only detecting the general areas which I marked on the map I have here. But now it's strong enough to pick up an Emerald if it's close by and should make it easier for us." Tails said with a thumbs up.

"That's great! Now we must gather the others and be on our way. Cheese will be so excited to go on an adventure!" Cream said happily but Tails wasn't too sure of that. Seeing Cream now so happy to go on an adventure reminded himself of Cosmo a little bit. "I...don't think that's such a good idea Cream.." Tails said lightly.

"What? Why?" Cream asked sadly.

"Well...I mean...you're a pacifist. You don't like fighting, and...you wouldn't be strong enough to handle yourself so easily..." Tails knew what he was saying sounded bad ,but he couldn't help if his reasons weren't so convincing.

"Hmph! I handled myself just fine before against Eggman! Emeril too with Cheese's help! I can do this Tails!" Cream said with a very determined looks that made it hard for Tails to say anything else. It was at that moment his tracker made a beeping sound. Tails picked up the tracker and stared at it. He saw a bleaking chaos emerald symbol not too far away from here. "A Chaos Emerald! And it's...in Emerald Town...near the beach!"

"That's not too far away from here! Is it Knuckle's?" Cream asked.

"No...Knuckles is on Angel Island. And I don't think it's him...I picked up his emerald's signal on Angel Island as well." Tails said pressing a few buttons on his tracker.

"Then...it must be maybe one of our friends!"

"Or...one of our enemies who have a Chaos Emerald with them..." Tails looked at Cream who looked back to him. "We gotta call Sonic and Amy right away!"

Tails grabbed the communicator on a shelf close to him and pressed a few buttons to call Amy's communicator in her room. It turned on and Tails could see Amy hugging Sonic uncontrollably. Tails and Cream just looked at the screen oddly. "S-sonic..." Tails said lowly. Sonic and Amy heard Tail's voice and they looked at the screen oddly just as Cream and Tails did.

"C-cream? That's where you are! What are you doing with Tails? Ah! Does that mean you two are going to tie the knot like me and Sonic will?" Amy said happily and got her face in the screen. Cream and Tails gave a slight blush as Cream turned her head away. Tails slightly frustrated yelled into the screen. "A-Amy! Knock it off! We have an emergency! We just detected a Chaos Emerald in Emerald Town near the beach! We all gotta head there now!"

Sonic pushed Amy out of the way and looked at the screen. "You know who it is Tails?" Sonic asked hoping it was Yzal to get his revenge.

"No..I only know where it is. Me and Cream will head there in the Tornado. You and Amy should get there as fast as you two can as well. If it's just one of them then we can take them down easily in numbers."

"Right. We're on our way!" Sonic pressed the button and grabbed Amy quickly.

"Oh...Sonic! How daring..." Amy blushed with her hands on her face.

"Hold on tight!" Sonic proclaimed as he took a few steps back.

"...Wait..what? I'm not ready-"

Sonic took off running and jumped out the window from the apartment and onto the street below. He then headed due east in the direction of Emerald Town where two unexpected visitors arrived.

"Anima...you stupid girl...did you really have to drag me out this to place? It's so dreadful..I hate it here..."

"Oh Honey...you really are a dreadful girl! Don't act like you don't want to meet your Destined one Cream."

"Hmph...you only came out here to meet your Destined One Amy...as if you would care for my endeavors you stupid girl...me precious chao Ham will get angry if this is all for naught." Honey was a black Hare with red stripes in her hair and was of eight years of age and was an inch or two bigger than Cream was in comparison. She long floppy ears, a purple dress, purple dress shoes, with purple eyes. Her Chao was a Dark Chao with an evil grin that bore scary, sharp teeth.

Anima was a purple and female hedgehog, with a similar appearance to Amy in their faces however her quills were almost as long as Sonic and dropped down her back like regular hair. She was wearing a blue top, with blue jeans and shoes. She then pulled out a black hammer with a similar appearance to Amy's hammer but had a white skull on hers. "I'm so _deeply _interested and seeing my old Piko Piko Hammer that hedgehog stole from me so long ago...let's go Honey..."

"Whatever...idiotic girl..." Honey sighed as she walked with her Chao that flew by her side laughing. "It's not like a stupid pacifist anyway..." She smirked.

Sonic and his friends were fast approaching Emerald town where the two enemy females were awaiting them...

**NEXT CHAPTER: Girls and Grudges  
****It's a fight between the two pairs of girls, Amy and Cream vs. Anima and Honey! Who will come out on top and what is their deal with Amy and Cream? Find out next chapter maybe!?**


	3. Girls and Grudges

**Heyoh Noodles! Got the next chapter for you guys! I have had some really eager people leaving in their reviews for the next chapter! Just want to say not I CANNOT guarantee fast updates because 1)I have a lot of stories I'm working on. 2) I have a life! 3)I update based on popularity! But I will try to work on this weekly at best! So please don't rush me, but I do love enthusiasm! It encourages me to work! I didn't expect such a popularity so fast! Thanks! Read on Noodle!  
**  
_The world begins to lose hope slowly in Sonic and his friends after seeing his defeat at Yzal's hands which angers Sonic. He strives to become stronger and faster in order to defeat Yzal. Sonic and Amy get into an intimate moment, along with Tails and Cream who helps Tails to comfort Tails about Cosmo, his past love. However, they are interrupted when Tail's chaos emerald detector picks up a chaos emerald in Emerald Town near its beach! Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Cream all head to get their second chaos emerald! Not knowing that Anima and Honey await Amy and Cream...  
_

* * *

"Sonic!" Amy cried out as she held on to Sonic for dear life. Her arms were wrapped around his waist as she dashed his way through the streets, and on to the highway that lead to Emerald Town. "You are going too fast! What's the big deal!" Amy cried out to Sonic who barely heard her. He looked over his shoulder with a grin. "Isn't that obvious Amy? We gotta get that Chaos Emerald! And who knows...maybe that hedgehog Yzal will be there..." Sonic's face was filled with an arrogance and cockiness that Amy easily recognized.

"S-sonic! You just...want to fight Yzal again! Your priority isn't the Chaos Emerald!" Amy was about to scold Sonic when she hears the roaring engine of Tail's Tornado flying over head and drawing close to them with Cream on board in a passenger seat behind Tails in the cockpit. Cream waved at Amy who waved back at her.

"Cream! How nice to see you!" Amy called out with one hand over her mouth and the other holding onto Sonic tightly so she doesn't fall off. "You too Tails!" Tails nodded to Amy and glanced over to Sonic who didn't even so much as look at him more than once. Tails could tell Sonic was eager to get there, and they all knew why. Yzal was the only one in Sonic's mind and he was determined to beat him. Which worried his friends greatly but they said nothing and carried on to where Tails picked up the signal. They passed into Emerald Town and passed another of Tail's Workshop before arriving at an intersection.

Sonic looked around effortlessly and finally let Amy off who fell flat to the ground. "Oh thanks Sonic...no need to help a girl up!" Amy sneered. Sonic looked down at her surprised and shrugged. "Oh? No problem!" He smirked before walking off to look around. Amy exhaled deeply as Cream hopped out of Tail's plane ,and walked over to Amy to put a hand on her shoulder sympathetically. "It's okay Amy, at least you got to grow closer to Sonic." Cream said sympathetically and Amy looked up to her best friend with gleaming, hopeful eyes. "He probably got to see a whole 'nother side to you!" Cream proclaimed happily. Amy remembered how Sonic just saw her...in the buff and her face rose with embarrassment. Literally turning rosy red.

"Don't remind me of that Cream!" Amy yelled at her as she picked herself up from the ground and followed Sonic. Tails got out of the plane and looked as confused as Cream was. "What's her problem?" Tails asked Cream who shook her head. "I don't know. Perhaps they had a fight? Or perhaps Sonic saw a bad side of Amy?"

"I think we've all seen her bad sides..." Tails remarked to himself quietly. "I can still hear you two back there!" Amy yelled back furiously. Tails and Cream hurried to catch up with Sonic and Amy who walked through the seemingly desolate town. All was quiet with no one in sight as far as they could see. It was as if everyone just suddenly disappeared. Cream shivered a bit with Cheese comforting her as she walked behind Amy closely. "I'm scared...where are all the people?"

"It seems as if no one was here in the first place. It's weird. There are no signs of an attack, so they couldn't have evacuated." Tails said as he scouted the area. Sonic stopped in front of them and looked around curiously. "It was like this when I met Yzal now that I think about. There weren't any people..besides the G.U.N but I assumed they were evacuated. Could Yzal's team have the ability to make them all go away somehow?" Sonic asked Tails before Amy gave her input.

"No way! That's crazy! Who could have the power to make all the people disappear like this?" But then Sonic looked back at Amy. "Someone who can use Chaos Control perhaps..."

Tail's eyes widened quickly in the moment. "Ah! Like you or Shadow?" Tails said. Sonic winked with a bingo as he looked around. It wasn't a far fetched idea seeing as they detected a Chaos Emerald here. But Sonic wasn't sure if everyone on Yzal's team could use Chaos Control, but Sonic didn't doubt he could. Which made him more eager to find Yzal.

"Well, well. Look what we found Honey! Little hedgehog blue, and his band of misfits. Aren't we lucky?" Sonic and his friends quickly turned to their right to see two figures sitting on a roof of a house next to them. Anima a purple hedgehog resembling Amy in some features ,and Honey a black hare resembling Cream, both simply looking at them both. Anima laughed a childish but feminine laugh as she gazed upon them. Her eyes darted to Amy whom she looked at carefully and licked her lips. "Ah...there you are," Anima then looked to Cream next to Amy. "Hey! Honey! That's the one you wanted right?" She pointed to Cream and looked at Honey who stared grimacely at Cream.

"Yes...that's her..." Honey sneered and Anima simply laughed again. "Geeze girl, you sure are Hellbent on taking her down. But as you can see, little hedgehog blue and his mutated sidekick Tails is here. And as eager as I am to smash them all, I don't count our luck against his abilities. His partner perhaps, but definitely all four of them at once. Especially little hedgehog blue, without Yzal to slow him down I doubt we could take him so easily."

"..." Honey looked at Cream then at Sonic who glared at them both. "Yes...he seems very agitated. How annoying...any ideas on how to get rid of him and his sidekick?" Anime put a finger to her lips and came up with an idea. "Well..maybe but let me test it." Anima then stood up and pointed to Sonic. "Hey you! You're Sonic right?"

"So what if I am?" Sonic yelled back at her with his hand clenched into a fist. Anima smirked at this. "Oh your poor baby!" Anima put on a performance with her hand covering her face and spoke in a mocking tone. "Yzal beat you so badly then you can't help but keep a pouty face on!" Sonic quickly got frustrated and Tails began to see that they are toying with Sonic.

"Sonic...don't let them mess with you like that! We don't know what they're capable of yet!" Tails proclaimed but Sonic ignored him and demanded to know where Yzal was. "Oh? Yzal sweetie? Hmm...let me see...oh yeah! Yzal is up on that mountain behind us...probably aiming to do some really bad things with this town. Like he did with all the people here!" Sonic quickly became enraged and began to run for the mountain that was far off in the distance, far away from the town. Tails called out to him but Sonic was already zooming out of the city. "Hmph. That was easy...now what do I do for the mutated fox?" Anima put a hand under her chin. Honey walked forward with her Chao Ham. "I got him..." She then walked forward and pulled out a green Chaos Emerald!

Tail's detector went off and he stared at the Chaos Emerald. "Hey! Give us that Chaos Emerald!" Tails demanded of Honey who gave him a sickening look but sighed. "If you say so..." She then handed the Chaos Emerald to her chao that began laughing wickedly with it in his hands.

Cream stared at the Chao intensely, and couldn't believe she was seeing a Dark Chao! Those are Chaos that were raised evilly, so it grew up to be a Dark have a dark red-brown color with magenta and violet edges on their hands and feet. Also, instead of a small mark at the center of their belly, there is a light pink mark in the shape of a crescent the top of its chest. Dark Chao have a pink spikeball hovering above them instead of a sphere. They also have wings just like any other Chao, but they resemble bat wings. It then pulled out a robotic flying device and tossed the Chaos Emerald in there. "H-hey! What do you think you're-"

"Let's see how fast your plane can go, mutated stupid fox." Honey gave the order and Ham released the flying device that was sent zooming to the beach and across the water. Tails looked at then back at them. He debated to chase after it and leave Amy and Cream by themselves, especially with Sonic gone. However, Amy took a step forward next to Tails with Cream and Cheese beside her. "Go Tails! Me and Cream can handle these two!" Amy proclaimed as she pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer out of Hammerpsace!

"Huh...but Cream...she's pacifist..." Tails looked to Cream who shook her head. "I may not believe in fighting...but I do believe in my friends. And I will protect them if I have to Tails. I have Cream and Amy right here beside me so I will be fine. You have to get that Chaos Emerald, even if they were just trying to get you and Sonic away from us!" Cream said proudly.

"Hmph! They want to pick a fight with the two of us? Then I say bring it!" Amy said strongly with a grin.

"B-but...A-amy..." Tails murmured before she yelled at him. "Do I look like the kind of girl who needs a bodyguard? Leave this to us!" Amy gently(Give or take) Tails back into his plane where she shook himself off and looked back at them. Tails sighed and decided he had no other choice int he matter. "Fine! But you two better be safe! I'll get the Emerald and come back as soon as I can! Hopefully Sonic will be okay too! Good luck you guys!" Tails then started up the Tornado again and gave chase to the flying device with the Chaos Emerald as fast as he could. Leaving Amy and Cream to face off against Anima and Honey.

"Oh I do enjoy a good get together with the ladies. Too bad one of us questionable on being a _lady_.." She gestured to Amy who quickly grew frustrated from her taunting. "Hey! What the heck does that mean? I'm more lady like than you will ever be!"

"Oh is that so? I don't think a lady would bring out a giant hammer like that so quickly...here let me take it off your hands..." Anima smiled innocently but Amy simply stuck her tongue out at her. "No way! Get your own!" Amy yelled which simply made Anima laugh.

"Unfortunately...I did have to get my own...even though originally your Piko Piko Hammer did belong to me..." Anima stood up and pulled out her own version of the Piko Piko Hammer that was black with a white skull on it. Amy gasped as she caught sight of the hammer that resembled her own and was even more confused on why she said it was hers. Despite its colorful and innocent appearance, the Piko Piko Hammer is a highly powerful and destructive weapon, being durable enough to repeatedly smash clean through armored robots and yet graceful enough to be used in a variety of moves at high speed. Even powerful people, such as Sonic, is filled with dread when Amy threatens them with the Piko Piko Hammer, hinting the height of power and danger that this weapon possesses in Amy's hands. When Amy not using it, the Piko Piko Hammer is hid away in a hiding spot that remains unknown to this day and is simply referred to as Hammerspace, but she can pull it out of nowhere when she needs it on a moment's notice.

"Amy! She has a hammer just like you do!" Cream called out before Honey gave an obviously annoyed tsk noise. "Oh yeah. And I bet the dark Chao and Hare isn't suspicious to point out either? Whatever you stupid bunny."

"Hmph! Do not call people stupid! That is very rude Ms. Hare!" Cream said politely to Honey who simply sighed and ruffled the fur on top of her head.

"You're so polite! Little Cream, raised to always say thank you and please! I'm sick of this Anima, can we please just get to it. Her face reminds me of the most sickening times of my life..." Honey's eyes began to glow dark blue and her hands ignited in dark blue energy in her hands. Anima laughed at her partner and pushed her quills to the side as if it was hair flowing in the wind. "Well...my partner grows weary of talk like usual. It's a bad habit of her's, and unfortunately for you two..." Anima's eyes began to glow a bright purple and her hands surrounded by a purple energy. "I do too..."

A wide grin appeared on their faces, and Amy, Cream, and Cheese readied themselves for battle. "Be careful Cream, they seem to have a weird energy like that Yzal guy has too!" Amy's hands tightened around her hammer's handle and held it firmly in front of her. Cream was worried and scared of the fight, but Cheese patted her on the shoulder to reassure her. Anima smirked at her target before she reeled her hand back with her Hammer in hand. "Expand...Niko Niko Hammer...!" Anima threw her hammer straight at Cream and Amy who was about to block the attack with her own hammer ,but quickly moved out the way when she saw that her hammer expanded into a giant hammer.

It crashed into the ground between Amy and Cream who dodged into the air to the left and right sides respectively. Amy's eyes quickly moved over to the roof where Anima and Honey both stood but they were gone in an instant. Amy's eyes moved back to the Hammer that crashed into the ground. Anima was already there holding up her giant hammer over her shoulder and smiling at Amy. "She's...so fast! She is a hedgehog like me, so it's natural she would have innate speed but that's crazy! And she increased the size of her hammer to a bigger size than I can!" Anima then reeled her hammer back and eyed Amy which a huge grin. "Contract..." She threw her hammer at Amy in the air who was going to block with her hammer until she saw the Niko Niko Hammer decrease in size to the size of a regular hammer, or a toy at least! It was much lighter and faster. Amy lowered her guard, and decided to knock her hammer far out of her reach. But Anima smiled once again and laughed at Amy. "Expand!"

Her hammer dramatically increased in size once again and Amy couldn't knock the hammer back! The face of the hammer collided with Amy's body and sent her flying far back into the air. "Oh! Opps! I didn't mean to send little ol' Amy flying that far!" Anima said in her mocking tone. She then began to run forward on the street, reeled her hammer back once again, and then smashed it into the ground in front of her to catapult her into the air and flew towards Amy. Amy saw her opponent coming towards her and span quickly around in a circle. Creating a pink, furious tornado that Anima almost effortlessly avoided by dodging to the side of Amy who stopped. They both glared at each other in the air before landing on the beach near Emerald Town.

"Hmm...I don't think you even know how to use my Piko Piko Hammer correctly." Anima said with a finger on her lip as her hammer decreased to normal size. Amy became enraged and gripped the Piko Piko Hammer tighter. "Oh! Why do you keep saying your hammer! This is mine! I've always had this hammer!" She yelled as she pointed at her.

"Hmph...always huh? You're telling me you _always _had that hammer with you? Then you truly do not remember who I am do you Amy Rose?" Anima sighed with a somewhat saddened but still mocking expression. Amy fixated her gaze on this purple hedgehog, she looked her up and down but she couldn't remember her at all. But if one thing was familiar, it was her fighting style. It was much different from Amy's, but still similar and familiar to Amy. She has seen this way of hammer fighting before, yet she cannot remember it. "No idea eh? That's understandable, but still questionable...seeing as you stole that hammer from me Amy Rose! And I will have it back!"

"Stole? How many times must I tell you that this hammer is mine! It's always been with me! It was really yours then why does it look so much better on me than it does you?" Amy posed with her hammer and tried to look appealing but Anima just looked at her blankly. "You're...an idiot aren't you?"

"Who you calling an idiot?" Amy yelled which annoyed Anima.

"You yell a lot don't you? Oh! Well I guess it's natural you have to yell so much since the guy you love never pays attention to you much!" Anima laughed as she taunted Amy who took that comment deeply to heart. "W-what...do you know about my love life?" Amy said with obvious distraught in her voice.

"Hmm? Let's see...I know you been chasing the same guy for most of your life with no luck _still._ In matter of fact your mere presence annoys him to no end he always runs away from you! I mean he always tries to get _away _from you. Obviously, he doesn't want to be near you! Let alone close to you! You're a failure at fighting and love...I don't see why you still-" Amy rushed Anima furiously with her hammer and began swinging in a tantrum at Anima. However, she dodged each swing easily since Amy was now enraged not focused on the fight anymore. Anima saw Amy grow slightly teary eyed and angrier with each swing, but there was no way she was going to get hit Anima thought.

Yet the last swing Amy did, Anima noticed a faint pink glow on her hands and eyes that Anima didn't believe at first but when Amy swung her hammer. It was much faster, and stronger and caught Anima off guard and sent Anima sliding back across the sand a bit as it collided with the side of her face. Anima rose one hand up to her face and felt a stinging pain in her cheek. "No way...she couldn't have already unlocked her Divinity Powers...unless her feelings are that strong. But no one's feelings can be that strong...Amy Rose you are filled with surprises."

Meanwhile, Cream and Cheese were struggling with Honey and Ham. "Cheese!" Cream cried out as she used her Chao Attack, which utilized Cheese in various ways to attack her opponent. However, she saw her opponent fought in the same way Cream did and used her Chao to strike back at Cheese. Both Chaos, encompassed in energy collided with each other. There was a stark difference between Cream and Honey, their fighting intent. Honey and Ham were much more aggressive, cynical, and stronger. Her Chao easily overwhelmed Cheese and sent Cheese flying back to Cream. Honey dashed forward using her big ears to propel herself forward and kicked Cheese in her chest and sent her flying back with Cheese.

"Is that really all you got? You're holding back on me despite the fact I'm the enemy you stupid rabbit!" Honey was obviously mad at Cream who struggled to get back up. Because of her young age and her firm stance against violence, Cream has very little combat experience. She severely lacks in physical prowess, battle cunning and often has to rely on Cheese and her friends' help in direct combat. If motivated or pushed to do so, however, Cream can fight exceptionally better than she usually does. When forced to fight others, Cream almost never attacks an opponent physically herself, virtually trying to avoid any form for physical contact. Her kindness will never fault ever in a fight where her life could be at stake.

Cream panted as she eyed Honey whose Chao floated above her open hand held out from her body. It put its hands over its mouth and laughed wickedly, laughing at Cream and Cheese's pain. "How...how could you have raised your Chao to be so evil? It enjoys pain...suffering...that is not the way a Chao should be raised!" Cheese proclaimed. Honey and Ham looked at each other before Ham laughed some more with Honey sighing. "You say that...yet your Chao is still a Neutral Chao despite being a goody-two-shoes! He hasn't evolved yet?"

Cream looked at Cheese who tilted its head to Cream with a shrug. "Cheese...will evolve when Cheese is ready!" Honey sighed once again. She was clearly getting tired and frustrated with Cream. She truly hated everything about Cream, her kind personality, her cheery smile, her politeness, her..._heart. _"I really wish I could end your life right now...I truly do..." Honey said with frustration but she felt a beeping her pocket. She pulled out an odd looking device, looked at it, and then put it back in her pocket. She looked over to Anima at the beach and called out to her. "Anima! Hey you stupid hedgehog! The mutated fox had figured out the Emerald is a fake."

"A fake!" Amy and Cream called out when they heard those words. "What do you mean that Emerald is fake?" Cream asked Honey who smirked at Cream. "obviously it was a fake. You think we just hand over a Chaos Emerald to you guys? Yzal isn't even on top of the mountain, which I predict that annoying blue hedgehog will be heading back here any second once he realizes he's been duped. So Anima! We really should be going!" Honey flapped her big ears and began to fly away from Cream. Cream wanted to pursue her, and not let he go but she was scared to continue fighting. She knew she couldn't win even though their fight was so short. She was clearly overwhelmed, and defeated easily without her even having to lay a finishing blow. Cream fell to her knees in disappointment, her fists clenched and cried on the ground. "I'm...truly the weakest...I'm useless...after all..."

Honey ignored Cream's annoying weeping until she felt an odd power coming from Cream. She turned around and saw Cheese glowing with a bright yellow energy and was angered at Honey and Ham for making Cream cry. Cheese rushed Honey and Ham by itself, Honey looked at Ham and it instantly knew to attack. Ham turned into a black Chao Ball that span right for Cheese. Yet, Cheese didn't get overwhelmed by the attack and punched Ham back to Honey who was shocked to see her Chao get pushed back. She looked at Cream who was crying on the ground. "Hmph...even a stupid rabbit apparently has potential. But it is the Hare who wins the race, not the dumb rabbit." Honey flew away to Anima overhead who looked up and jumped to get caught in Honey's grasp. "Well it was surely interetsing to get to see you two again!" Anima called out as she saw a blue blur running down the mountain, and Tails flying quickly back to the beach.

"But unfortunately we already have our own _men _to deal with at home. Two more will simply be a drag!" Anima taunted Amy with Cream running to her side with Cheese. "YOU! YOU have a man?" Amy yelled.

"Of course I do...unlike you I can actually get a Boy...friend!" Anima stressed that last word which made Amy furious. Anima blew a kiss to Amy as Honey flew higher into the air. Amy looked to Cream, "Come on Cream Take me up in the air so we can stop them from getting away!" Cream was shocked by Amy's request and wanted to do as she said. But the fear in her body rose up to her face and stopped her from moving. Amy's rage dissipated and she showed sympathy instead as she saw Cream shaking her in dress. "Cream...this is too much for you isn't it...?"

Amy looked back up to see Anima and Honey were long gone with Tails and Sonic arriving moments later. Sonic ran up to Amy and Cream and looked around. "Where did they go? Did we get the Chaos Emerald?" Tails hopped out of his plane and shook his head in disappointment to Sonic. "it was a fake Emerald Sonic...they were only luring us away to fight with Amy and Cream by themselves..." He said lowly.

"Dang it!" Sonic slammed his fist into his other hand. "We treated us like fools..." Sonic was angry and kicked the sand on the beach as he paced around Amy and Cream. Tails was disappointed in himself too, he didn't make the right choice and he was supposed to be the brains of the situation. "How can I call myself a genius...when I did something that stupid?" Tails mumbled to himself. Cream looked at Tails sympathetically, as Amy looked at Sonic with the same concerned expression. They all lost today, their second loss against Team Yzal in two days. They were letting themselves be caught in their trap, letting their emotions get to them. It was obvious to Tails that they knew how to play on their emotions easily, they all knew what to do to make it hurt them the most. Tails heard the full story from Amy and Cream who explained what happened.

It was clear their abilities were definitely strange, Anima and Honey fought in a same way to Amy and Cream. Yzal had powers that countered Sonic, and the fake Chaos Emerald Tails held in his hands could only be constructed by someone of similar intellect to him along with their devices. But what peaked Tails's interest the most was their glow. Yzal, Anima, and even Honey both glowed a bright color before fighting. Amy and Cream both said they felt a strange power during their fight, but Amy said it was the power of love fueling her as she fought. Tails quickly dismissed that whole concept in a heart beat.

"Well...I suppose we should all return home...I need to assess the situation further. Do some research of my own before we go rushing out here blindly. I'm going to have to have a word with Rogue." Tails said as he thought about their next move.

"Ugh! Why we do need that bat's help?" Amy said with her arms folded. "No way we can trust her so easily!"

"Don't be like that Amy...Rogue has held us out before. And she may have valuable information on these guys. She is also close to and (Omega), and we will need their help." Cream said softly.

"Yes. She is an international spy, thief, and an agent of the G.U.N. which I predict has information we need." Sonic was lost in thought by himself and thought about Tails's words. He wondered what exactly Shadow was doing, he wondered if he saw him get pummeled by Yzal. Maybe Shadow could've taken Yzal on easily Sonic thought. Sonic and the group returned home to get some rest, but Tails felt that being alone wasn't an option especially since they apparently know where they are. Sonic stayed with Amy and Cream and Cheese stuck with him. Much to Sonic's dismay of how Tails decided to group them up on purpose like that.

Sonic rested outside on the roof of Amy's apartment that night looking up at the sky which Yzal's team came from. Amy came out to the window of her room and looked up to the sky as well. Both not saying a word to each other, Amy knew what Sonic's thoughts were about but she stayed silent. She couldn't do anything for Sonic she thought. Likewise Cream stayed in Tails's bed that day and looked over to him who was working throughout the night on his research. He refused to sleep and wouldn't rest at all. Cream and Amy sighed, could they not do anything for Sonic and Tails who was working so hard?

That night, when the heroes were occupied with their own troubles and thoughts. A certain Eggman was planning to make his own move against both Team Yzal and Team Sonic! "So! This breed of aliens from outer space think they can waltz onto my planet so easily? They don't understand that they are messing with the great Doctor Eggman! However, if even Sonic and his friends cannot handle these new foes then what threat do they truly pose to me? I must make proper preparation to take advantage of their feud and destroy them both. Hohohoho! And I have just the thing to take care of both those infuriating hedgehogs...right...Metal?"

A glowing red eye flashed in the darkness of Eggman's room hidden away somewhere. It made loud robotic noises that Eggman knew said," I am the true Sonic...only I will kill Sonic. Not another."

**NEXT CHAPTER:A Day Off**

The Heroes get a day off with peace once again. But will Sonic and Tails be able to relax so easily, and can Cream and Amy help out with that? They get a visit from a certain cat that is the master of relaxation! But how long will they be able to relax when Eggman enters the battle? It's Eggman vs. Team Sonic vs Team Yzal!


	4. A Day Off

**Woot Chapter four! I know you've guys been waiting a while for this chapter, and I apologize for not sticking to my one week guideline. I will try to adhere to that but I must also request MATURE and APPROPRIATE reviews of the story! Please and thank you :)! Something to note about the story, I been meaning to do a Sonic the HEdgehog story for a while because one thing will still urk me which is the relationships between the Sonic characters. They don't really go in depth as much anymore like it was in the Adventure series which a good focus on story. As well as their back story, and what the characters think about their futures. It seems like you never will get to understand any of the characters deeply which is fine for some people but me? I like to connect on deeper levels with characters so I made this story! And after doing research I must say...I totally did not know an Echidna was a real animal.**

**Also fun facts about the names of the characters!**  
**Yzal= Lazy backwards. The opposite of Sonic who is fast...hence the title's name COUGH COUGH.**  
**Anima= Depending on the origin, in this case Latin means anger, courage, essence, feeling, mind, passion, spirit. A parallel to Amy's personality whose name means To love, Beloved, etc.**  
**Honey= A parallel to Cream's name simply. Put the two and their chaos together and you get Cream Cheese, Honey Ham. Haha get it?**  
**Sigma= A greek letter like Omega's name.**

* * *

A few days later after retreating from a one sided battle, Anima and Honey returned to their secret base in a location unknown to the world. They went into Anima's room which was purple and womanly in style and appearance. "Sigh...that was a real bummer, they're no fun at all. I don't know why my boyfriend was so excited to fight his Destined One." Anima sighed as she sat on her bed with Honey scoffing as she walked past Anima and sat on a lounge chair in her room.

"Hmph...not even worth the time. However, we did learn their Divinity Powers are beginning to awaken due to our presence. Question is why haven't they already awoken them? It makes our goals even farther to reach because of that..." Honey sighed.

"Can't be helped! It means they haven't met a threat dangerous enough to awaken that power, of there hasn't been a need for it. Of course, not until we showed up to mess up their lives." Anima winked at Honey who shrugged it off. Her Chao, Ham, simply hovered over her head in a bee like pattern. That's when they heard a knocking on the door and in comes Yzal himself wandering in. Honey rolled her eyes when she then noticed Anima's eyes lit up at the sight of Yzal.

"Oh Yzal! It's so great to see you! I can't believe you've come to visit lil' ol' me!" Anima said with obvious love and affection in her voice. Yzal looked at Anima and Honey then scratched his head. "W-who are...you?" He asked her with a confused expression that brought down Anima's world and made Honey snicker.

"I'm Anima! Your girlfriend! Remember!" She said with a hopeful expression he would remember. Yzal just looked at her.

"...You sure? I'm questioning my tastes then..." Yzal mumbled.

"Yzal! You're such a kidder!" Anima said as she pulled out her hammer and glared at Yzal who hid behind Honey on the lounge chair. Honey rolled her eyes once again at her leader's bravery. "Slowest hedgehog in the world...becomes fast when faced with a girl with a hammer. Guess you and blue boy have something in common after all..."

"Who?"

"Stop talking Yzal." Honey said rudely before she got a look from Anima. "What? He's been slower than usual today. Whatever, you want to give him our report then oh sweet _girlfriend _of his?" She smirked at Anima who looked at her angrily, but took a deep breath before speaking to Yzal.

"We...met with our Destined ones like you wanted us to...we confirmed their Divinity Powers have not awoken yet...but glimmers of it showed through our fights. I don't think they have realized what they have with each of them yet, and none have any memories of us at all. Mine had no idea what I was talking about...that bratty girl..." Anima said frustrated with thoughts of her rival Amy.

Yzal blinked before he remembered what he had come in here for and what they were talking about. "Ohhhh! Okay, that's interesting to know. Haha!" Yzal laughed and Anima lost all her anger towards him instantly when she saw his smile. Honey nearly puked from the sight of her. "You guys also find out about that doctor who blasted our ship?"

"Oh...you mean Doctor Egghead?" Honey rose an eyebrow to Yzal. "We have no idea where that guy is hiding out. He shot us out of the sky and made us crash land, and then disappears. There is no sign of him anywhere...one thing I can say for sure...he may have dumb take over the world ideas...but he sure can hide very well. He seems to rival their genius fox in many ways, proof was that blue hedgehog robot he made..."

Yzal's face then turned serious when she mentioned that. Yzal was now remembering what had happened days before when they came into the planet's orbit. Eggman was hiding out in space, and for some reason he attacked their ship. Yzal went to take care of him personally but was met with a robot that looked just like Sonic, rivaled his speed and perhaps could even surpass it. They fought to a stalemate before he retreated along with Eggman. Yzal was curious about this robotic hedgehog that was perhaps one of the most dangerous things he has ever encountered. For its killing intent could be felt despite it being just a robot, and that killing intent matched his own...for Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Hmph...be sure to let Presecon know that along with his other inventions he must attend to, that I want full research done on Eggman and his robots. Especially that ...metallic Sonic. I don't want him interfering in our goals..." Yzal with a serious face that made Anima and Honey nod quietly to. "I can only imagine what Sonic and his friends are up to now..."

"Let go of me Amy! I can't relax Amy! I gotta keep training!" Sonic yelled.

"YOU are coming with me! You will not be running anywhere today and YOU WILL RELAX!" Amy said as she pulled on Sonic. He was stuck in the doorway of her apartment, hanging on to its edges as Amy pulled on Sonic's legs and tried to keep him from running away from her. She called Sonic over saying it was an emergency, but once he realized it was a trap he tried to run away! Amy has been trying to get Sonic to relax ever since a few days ago, but she hasn't been having much luck as he has been doing nothing but running ever since. Amy admits to be doing more weight lifting since her fight with Anima, and her curiosity of her hammer has increased. She realized she doesn't know much about her hammer, and now cannot recall exactly how she did get the hammer int he first place. She just...always had it with her she thought, but that girl she met seems to believe she stole it. Regardless, she knows Sonic will overwork himself and go too far like he always does.

"Let go of me Amy!" Sonic yelled as he struggled more.

"Oh...now you tell me to let go of you..." Amy mumbled with a slight sadness in her voice. Sonic noticed this and weakened his grip, giving Amy the chance to pull Sonic away from the door. She then pulled Sonic back into he room and tied him up quickly with a thick rope. "Ha! Now you're not getting anywhere!" She exclaimed with a wipe of her sweat. She surely got a workout from that.

"A-amy! Don't think you think this a is a bit much...and why do you have rope with you?" Sonic look confused.

"One, nope! Two, woman's secret!" She exclaimed with a wink.

"...I think you planned on kidnapping me..." Sonic mumbled. Amy ignored that true comment as she then picked up her communicator to check how things were going on Cream's end with Tails. Amy asked how Tails was doing with her and Sonic watching the screen, Cream just showed them Tails working at his bench. He too has been over working himself and needed to take a break, his case was probably just a _little bit _worse than Sonic's.

"I must...keep...working...must...keep..working!" Tails had went three days without sleep or break! He is literally surviving off coffee alone and his pure will to not stop working. Amy sent Cream over to his house to try to make him get some sleep. But Tails didn't even hear her calling his name as he was too focused on strategizing, inventions, and anything else he thought up in his sleep/fatigue induced state.

"Tails...you gotta take a break! You're going to work yourself too much and then you won't be able to do anything!" Cream pushed Tails in his chair with Cream pushing too. But Tails was stubborn and looked at Cream with red blood shot eyes that twitched from the pure coffee coursing through him right now. "I can't! I must keep working, working helps friends, friends stay safe! Haha! I can't stop!"

"Woah...Tails snapped! That's pretty funny..." Sonic noted with a smirk.

"Sonic! That is not healthy for Tails! Cream get him away from the bench!" Amy yelled but Cream shook her head.

"But Amy...I don't know what to do. I don't even think he knows who I am right now..." Cream waved her hand in Tail's face and he jumped out of his seat in fear!

"AHH! A TALKING RABBIT!" Tails said with his arms over his face.

"Oh yeah. He snapped..." Amy shook her head with a sigh. "What should we do Sonic?" She looked at Sonic who was gnawing on the ropes to get free. "And you! Stop that!" Amy hit Sonic on the head with her hammer and made a big bruise appear. She then looked back at her communicator and thought about what to do. "

"Okay...these two seriously need to relax! And personally as much as I would love chasing Sonic down everywhere. We need a professional to help us out Cream." Amy winked.

"Ah! You don't mean...ohh he may be just the person to help these two relax! Nobody relaxes like he does!" Cream laughed as Amy saw Tails inventing something on the screen.

"Hahaha! I have an invention that will help us greatly! A heat inducing modified steel box that will warm our food for us! It's perfect!" Tails proclaimed with an evil scientist laugh. Cream looked at this strange contraption and shook her head.

"Tails...you just reinvented a toaster..." She said lowly. Tails looked at the box, nodded, and passed out right in front of Cream. Cream then looked back at the screen towards Amy. "So...will you call him or me...?"

Who was it that they were referring too? Only the master of relaxation and doing pretty much nothing all the time. A person who times before have aided Sonic and his friends on their adventures when his friends were in danger. The one who is puts the pro in pro fishing and procrastination! Big the Cat!

Big was a large purple cat who is both a physically strong and imposing character, but is also a gentle and easy-going though somewhat dim-witted person with a heart of gold. Big resides deep within the jungles of the Mystic Ruins, where he spends his time fishing in tranquility with his best friend Froggy. Big is not one for going on great adventures, preferring his peaceful and quiet lifestyle in the jungle. However, should his friends be in danger he will not hesitate to help and protect them in any way he can. Big carried on through the city casually with his fishing rod hiked up on one shoulder, and Froggy on the other as he walked. Big looked around in this big city and personally didn't like the hustles and bustles of the large city life.

When people saw this huge cat, they simply moved out of his way and stared blankly at this huge cat. He headed towards the beautiful image of a map Cream had sent him that simply had the directions, "Keep going straight Mr. Big until you see a fox's head." Short and simple just like Big preferred his directions to be. He arrived at Tail's workshop and looked at the small door and thought about what to do.

"Hmm? The door's too small. Froggy? What should we do?" Big asked his amphibian companion who simply croaked at him. Big nodded, "Hmm! That's a good idea Froggy!"

Cream had placed Tails in his bed and he was now sleeping gently. Tails passed out on his own, and was now getting rest. So there was no longer a reason to try to force him to do anything. Cream had a much easier job than she thought she would...

And in comes Big who breaks down the front door by smashing through it. "I'm here!" Big exclaimed as he looked around. Tails woke up instantly and looked around him drearily. Cream face palmed herself along with Cheese, they were so close yet so far away.

"W-what...why am I in bed? I need to be...working...' Tails mumbled as he tried to get out of bed but Cream pushed him back down.

"No Tails! You need to rest, or you will wear yourself out!" Cream protested as Big looked at Cream and smiled. He then ran over and picked Cream up into his large arms and hugged her tightly.

"I thought I heard my good friend Cream here! I missed you Cream!" Big exclaimed as Cream laughed from Big's affection.

"It's nice to see you too Big! How have you been? And you too Froggy?" Cream smiled and asked him.

"I have been very good! Me and Froggy have been enjoying our peaceful days! Though it's nice to be able to come see you and Amy. Where is she anyway?" Big looked around with a hand over his eyes.

"Oh...she's not here yet but I am pretty sure she will come soon Big." Cream said as Tails just blinked twice and stared at Big deeply.

"Oh...it's Big...what are you doing in my candy corn house? Don't you steal my candy corn!" Tails exclaimed while drifting off to the sides with a finger pointed to Big who looked confused at Tails's odd behavior.

"Hmm? Why is the little fox acting like so funny?" Big asked Cream who shook her head.

"That's why we called you here Big. You see to make a long story short, bad guys have come and are trying to make a mess out of things!" Cream exclaimed to which Big gasped.

"A mess? That means you guys are trying to clean it up?" Big asked.

"Yes, but Sonic and Tails here have been working effortlessly without a break. They can't seem to relax...so that's why we called you here! To help us out in our mission, and to help these two out!" Cheese nodded and floated over to Tails who looked at the Chao oddly.

"Why is your name...Cheese...? Are you edible...?" Tails grabbed Cheese and began gnawing on him. Cheese and Cream panicked as Cream went over and yanked Cheese from Tails's mouth. "See! He is delusional! He needs to sleep but refuses to!"

Big nodded with his arms folded. "I see...then you called the right people for the job!We'll help you guys out against the bad guys and help little fox and hedgehog relax!" Big laughed as he walked over to Tails who glared at him.

"Oh I know what you're trying to do...you're trying to get me...to relax...well I got news for you...Big...Guy!" Tails poked Big's tremendous belly as Big just looked at him. "I may be small...but I can fight too you know! Just because you're bigger than me...doesn't mean you can take me on!"

Big just looked at Tails for a moment and hit him hard on the head and knocked him out. "Hmm...that was easy!" Big laughed.

"You just knocked him out Big!" Cream exclaimed with her hands on her head in surprise.

"He's relaxing now! Little fox goes night night!" Big said with his arms folded. Cream couldn't really argue with that, she was just happy to see Tails relaxing for once. But she wonders why she has become so concerned with Tails all of a sudden. She has been friends with him for some time, but hasn't really been so focused on him until Amy pretty much assigned her to him. Or maybe Amy's comment about their relationship got to her? What does she think about Tails she wonders as the plant o Tail's workshop glows once again.

At that moment in time, news reports said that there have been witnesses that a pink animal has been dragging around Sonic the Hedgehog like a mad woman through town. Witnesses were asked why they didn't do anything to help. Most of them had answered, "Do you really think I am getting close to that mad woman? That crazy girl had a freaking hammer. No way man, no way."

This obsessive girl they spoke of was none other than AMy who was dragging Sonic on a rope through the streets of Station Square. She was eagerly zooming very quickly with Sonic being tugged along, bouncing up and down on the concrete saying ow repeatedly.

"A-amy slow down!" Sonic demanded.

"Oh? Now you want to slow down? All you EVER do is go fast all the time! Gotta go fast huh SONIC!?" Sonic got a shiver down his spine from Amy's furious attitude to him. Maybe she just a _tiny bit _mad from the other day when Sonic dragged her to Emerald Town. Or maybe she was just mad about something else? Sonic really doesn't understand women, especially the crazy ones with a hammer. Not knowing they had arrived at Tails's workshop.

"I CAN HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS SONIC!" She screamed back at Sonic who kept his mind silent and his mouth shut before he got thrown through a hole in Tails's workshop. He shook his head as he looked around to see where he was. He looked up to see Big and Cream staring down at him.

"Ohhh it's Sonic! Your Amy's boyfriend!" Big chuckled.

"Am not!" Sonic quickly said.

"Are too Sonic!" Amy said with a smile as she held onto the tied up Sonic obsessively. "You're all mine Sonic! All mine! Hehe..."

"...I think Amy might have snapped too." Cream whispered to Big before she went over to try to free Sonic from the ropes but Amy practically hissed at her for trying. "A-amy...remember...we're trying to help Sonic and Tails relax?"

"Help me relax? I don't need to relax, and I don't think Amy was much help with that. She practically could've killed me!" Sonic protested.

"Oh you're fine Sonic! Our love shielded you from harm!" Amy exclaimed with a loving aura.

"No it didn't! That was the rope you tied around me in this kidnapping!" Sonic exclaimed as he eyed the rope.

"Oh will you stop whining like a baby all because you don't get your way Sonic?" Amy said folding her arms and Cream instantly knew that what she said was the start of an argument between her and Sonic. But there was nothing she or anyone could say to stop this now.

"A big baby? For not getting _MY _way? You're one to talk when just because I don't go on dates with you or agree to marriage you get furious! _You're_ the one who acts like a big baby!" Big eyed Sonic carefully for hearing his name but Amy was taken back by Sonic's hurtful words that he yelled at her. Tails woke up from all the yelling, more awake than before and looked around to see there was an argument going on between Sonic and Amy. He recognized the fact that this argument, seemed to be deeper than it was on the surface as there was always a hidden truth to Sonic and Amy's relationship.

"Well...it's not my fault...!" Amy replied with his arms angrily at her sides. Tails then noticed a faint pink glow appear on Amy's hands and with curiosity watched intently. "It's not my fault! I have thought...and even tried to give up on you but you always do things that make me think that just maybe he likes me...just maybe he cares somewhat about me! Yeah we're friends...but you know I want to be more than just friends! You know that! But if you truly don't want that...then why...do things that are so sweet...so caring...and make me have false hope! Love isn't something one can simply abandon, not when it's what keeps them going strong!"

Amy's affection and love for Sonic has always been seen as something childish and nothing to be taken seriously. Always something humorous, but for the first time it was serious. Her genuine feelings for Sonic has appeared in front of them all but Tails knew that Sonic couldn't return those feelings. Sonic has run away from Amy all the time, so he could never say his honest thoughts and hurt Amy. But now Sonic could not run from this, and decided Amy needed to move on.

"Then...you need to find something else to make you strong..." He said coldly without looking at her. Amy was distraught, and felt her heart get broken right then and there. She clenched her hands into fists, and that pink glow radiated even more from her hands. She felt anger, but not at Sonic who rejected her. But towards herself for being such an idiot. She stayed silent and simply walked by Sonic who also said nothing as she approached the hole Big made. She looked back to Sonic one last time, hurt, angry, and embarrassed. She said this, "Sorry...for being such a bother to you...Sonic..." before leaving the house.

Cream chased after Amy, worried about her best friend's state of mind and heart. But she stopped too and looked back to Sonic, "I understand Mr. Sonic...I do. But yet...I don't understand..." Cream then chased after Amy leaving the guys to themselves. Tails rubbed the back of his head before he motioned over to Sonic to untie him. Sonic stretched his arms out now that he was free and shook his head before looking at Tails. "I know Tails...you don't gotta tell me. That wasn't really smooth of me..."

"They were just trying to help us Sonic...Amy...she just wanted to make sure you were okay." Tails said before he noticed yet another giant hole in his workshop. His eye twitched at it but he tried to ignore it for now. Tails then looked at Big who was simply staring at Sonic. He then sat down in front of Sonic on the floor and leaned forward towards him.

"Big...? Oh...sorry...you can go back home now Big...you don't have to help me relax anymore." Sonic said lowly.

"No. Amy and Cream wanted me to help you two relax. And from that argument, you definitely need to relax!" Big said with a nod of his head. "You're too impatient Sonic. You're moving too fast, and you could leave others behind. You gotta learn to slow down, otherwise you may leave your friends behind! Or someone who simply wants to be close to you, but can't because you're moving too fast for that person to catch up." Big may be a slow thinker, but one thing he knew best was there was much more to life than trying to reach the finish line as fast as you can. Sometimes it's the race itself, not the goal which is more important.

Sonic thought about this for a moment and he knew Big was referring to Amy. He did need to slow down, but the idea of that was so wrong to him! Boring! But what could he do? "Why don't you two take today off. Just relax, and then be sure to cheer up my friends Amy and Cream! Because even though there are perks to being a bit slow, you people who move fast are always quicker to help others!" Big said smiling that Sonic smirked at. This bug lug of peace and joy had a point.

"Hmph, you're not as slow as people take you for Big." Sonic gave him a thumbs up.

"...What?" Big tilted his head to Sonic in confusion.

"...Nevermind!" Sonic said as he picked himself back up. Tails looked at him oddly and asked where Sonic was going. Sonic simply told him that he needed to apologize for what he said to Amy before running off to catch up with Amy and Cream. Tails shook his head, he couldn't picture Sonic ever saying he loves Amy or he wants to marry her. But he has show signs that he cares more deeply for her then he or anyone else may believe. Big then looked at Tails with an odd look. Tails asked why he was staring at him before Big knocked him out again!

"Relax little fox!" Big said as he picked up Tails's unconscious body and set him in the bed again. Big knowing his job was done, decided to take a trip to the lake so he can go fishing with froggy. Making _another _hole in Tails's workshop as he crashed through the wall.

Amy at the time walked down the street to the now being repaired Central Park with tears in her eyes and Cream by her side. Cream tried to comfort her friend but Amy was too focused on her emotions, that was spiraling out of control in her heart despite her face looking mildly sad. "Why...why does it have to be me. Of course he would say that, it was obvious he would. Maybe I do need to move on, and give up. But if that's what I really have decided in my heart, then why does it hurt so bad? Oh right...that's because this feeling is love..." Amy was angry, so angry at herself. But at the same time she could never deny that she truly loved Sonic. Those feelings...awoken a great power inside her. Her hands glowed a now obvious, and bright pink glow that flashed the area around the street. Amy fell to her knees as she gripped her hands and removed her gloves to reveal an emblem of a pink rose on her hand. She then heard a voice speaking to her in her mind.

"_Oh maiden whose heart lies in a garden of Roses, holding both love and rage in both hands of war and peace. Go forth and let the thorns of rage, and petals of love strike down the foes of your beloveds..." _Amy felt a sudden rise in power surge from deep inside her body as a pink beam shot up from her hands and into the sky. A great power that people from all around the world felt. Sonic, Tails, Big, Cream, Knuckles, Team Dark, Chaotix, and all their allies felt rile up in their bodies. A familiar energy that let them all know that somehow Amy was stronger...and Anima felt that.

"Hoho...we might have spoken too soon. It seems my destined one is the first to awaken..." Anima laughed. "Of course. She is the most emotional of the group, once a Destined One's emotions reach a limit that one would not normally reach. Than their Divinity Powers awaken...and they reach their full potential. Now this is getting interesting..." Anima smiled a wicked smile.

Sonic stopped in his tracks as he felt Amy's presence. "What was that?" Sonic looked around before he noticed a red Echidna gliding towards Sonic. Knuckles stopped in front of Sonic and looked directly at him. "Huh? Yo Knucklehead, you're back! What are you doing here so soon? I thought you were with the Master Emerald..."

"I was." Knuckles said simply with his arms folded. "But Rogue contacted me. And it seems Amy has already awoke that strange ability Rogue spoke about." Knuckles said looking in the direction of Amy and Cream who walked up to them. Cream was carrying Amy on her shoulders who was unconscious, Sonic ran over quickly to help carry her. "Amy! Amy! Is she okay?" Sonic panicked as he examined her. He then noticed the pink rose mark glowing in and out on her hand. That made Sonic feel woozy from seeing it. Has he seen this symbol before too? Knuckles walked and examine dit.

"Just as Rogue said. Hmph, that bat can be good for something when she wants to." Knuckles said confusing everybody.

"What are you talking about Mr. Knuckles? Do you know what happened to Amy?" Cream asked Knuckles politely.

"I do. And you guys won't believe it as much as I will. But it seems that all of us...got one heck of a destiny to fulfill" Knuckles said rubbing his head.

"Destiny? What are you talking about Knuckles. Spit it out already." Sonic demanded. Knuckles looked at them all.

"We're going to have to move fast for those Chaos Emeralds. Or things will get a lot worse from here on out. Rogue, Shadow, and Omega apparently found something that was left behind by my ancestors that protected the Master Emerald even before Tikal's time." Knuckles said.

"That far back?" Sonic asked Knuckles.

"Yeah...but that's not what else they found out...I'll explain at Tail's workshop. He has a big communicator right?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah he does, but why?" Sonic asked Knuckles as they began to head for his house.

"Rogue will tell you guys everything through that communicator. Easier that way. Plus everyone needs to hear this..."

"Everyone?" Sonic knew Knuckles really did mean everyone when they got to Tails' house. They woke Tails up, and he set everything up while trying to stay awake. And set Amy in his bed instead to get some rest. Tails had a huge television like communicator come down from the ceiling and Rogue appeared on the screen. And none of them would believe what they are about to hear...

**Next Chapter: The Destiny**

**See what Team Dark(Shadow, Rogue, and Omega) uncovered in a different part of the world! What is this Destiny? Destines Ones? And Divinity Powers? What does it have to do with the heroes and villains? And just who is Team Yzal? And how many people are going to be on each side? FInd out next time!**


	5. The Destiny

**Now, I must once again have to ask the readers of this story to be respectful. I have received some VERY immature reviews, and I want you all to know that I write this for fun. If I get reviews like that which doesn't make this fun to write then I stop. I had someone review on another my stories, my main and first one to be exact on this site. To forget about it and focus on this one, which really upset me and slightly urked me Another saying rudely to hurry up, another calling my other stories nerdy which apparently makes Sonic stories not nerdy? And just plain rudeness and immaturity. Don't make this not fun for me guys :/. Treat me with some respect and act mature. That's all I ask. Please. Only a few more times, maybe even one more honestly, and I will stop writing this.**

**ANYWAY, moving on to the chapter at hand. Hmm I don't have much to say but I didn't want t hold on to so many secrets with this story. So you finally get to see what all this Divinity Stuff is all about! I'm surprised people haven't called me out on that and said that was weird to add to a Sonic story. But I thought it would be fun and cool! I also found myself stopping when I wrote the dialogue for Omega. I'm like, "How do you talk like a robot anyway? Time to watch some videos." Anyway read on noodle!**

* * *

It was a dark night, sounds of nature all around, and the moon was out in full tonight. Giving any amount of light in the darkness that shined over the ruins located in a deep part in the Eastern Hemisphere. Deep jungles all around it, with thick trees and brush. The ruins resembled temples of sort with multiple symbols from an ancient race it seems. The ruins were recent discovered after reports of strange events similar to this happening all around the world, right after a meteor crashed in Station Square as the locals said. Rouge was flying over head and examine the area with night vision goggles, scouting the land to get a feel for her surroundings, and making sure it was safe. She then landed in front of the ruins where there was a gray tiled path leading to a set of stairs in front of an entrance of the most prominent temple in the center of all the ruins.

"My, my. I hope there's some pretty jewels for this bat to see." Rouge remarked to herself before a black hedgehog made his way towards her from the darkness of the temple around her. It was Shadow the Hedgehog, the same close friend and partner to Rouge when the need arises. She could recognize his black spiky head with the red stripes anywhere. Or at least his moody self who grunted angrily for being dragged out to another part of the world. "Hmph, I wouldn't take you for someone who didn't like long walks in the night," Rouge teased Shadow who folded his arms and looked away.

"Rouge, why is it that you have called me all the way here? I have no time for your pointless jewel hunts Rouge. If this is why I am here then I'm out of here."

"Now calm down Shadow. Don't get all angry at little ol' Rouge. I can't simply wish to call you out for a date?" Rouge teased Shadow again who turned around and began to walk away. "Hmph, I should have figured this was all pointless. I'm out of here."

"Fine, be that way. But then you may never be able to beat Sonic or that weird guy Yzal when the time comes Shadow." Rouge knew this would tempt Shadow back over to her side when his eyes glanced back over to her.

"What exactly is here that should interest me?" Shadow beckoned of Rouge who put a finger to her mouth and thought about this for a moment. She then paced around him as she then asked him a question for his question. "What is it you want most? Huh, Shadow?"

"What I want most...? Hmph, I only wish to get stronger and that is it. If that can be found in this temple then I suppose I will look into this," Shadow said as he began heading down the broken tile path to the temple's entrance. Rouge knew however, his answer was completely honest but it wasn't a lie either. His true purpose was keeping his promise to Maria, that's why he seeks power.

"I cannot have you getting hurt anyway, you keep the G.U.N off my case along with Omega's," Shadow said with Rouge following him to the temple.. "Where is Omega anyway?"

"Where else do you think he would be? You know Omega doesn't like side tracking from his revenge filled life of destroying Eggman and all of his robotic empire. He wants to get this done faster than even you do. He's inside," Rouge said as she pointed her finger towards the entrance of the temple. Once they walked up the steps, they saw two pillars by the door with two statues of what appeared to be a comet coming down on a planet.

"What do you make of these stone pillars?" Shadow asked Rouge who shook her head.

"Beats me, the only thing I know is this. This temple belongs to an ancient and extinct race that apparently were here long before any humans or even Knuckle's ancestors. We know that because of the way this temple looks like, it looks like nothing archaeologists or anyone in the world has seen or heard about," Rouge said as she motioned Shadow to follow her inside the temple. It was a creepy temple indeed as lights lit up on the wall within diamonds resembling the Chaos Emeralds. They lit up as you walked by them and the light went away when one walked far away from it. "The Chaos Emeralds...so this race knew about them it seems. I do feel their energy deep within this temple, what could they have to do with the Emeralds?" Shadow asked Rouge who shrugged when they saw a giant hole in the wall in the shape of Omega.

"That giant robot has no idea for subtlety does he?" Rouge shook her head as Shadow walked by her and through the hole.

"My kind of guy." Shadow smirked before continuing on. Rouge couldn't help but think her team is comprised of lunatics. Then what does that make her? She followed Shadow into a room which was dimly lit by those strange Emeralds on the wall. There were pillars in two rows on the side that held up a bridge of sorts on each side with idols in a row on top of them. They led to a giant broken statue at the end of the room. Shadow and Rouge walked over to it to get a better look at it. It was a figure of a giant person of some kind wearing armor. A horned helmet, great medieval armor that seemed far out of human history, and had a giant claymore with the statue's hands on its hilt in front of him.

"Now who could you be?" Rouge said as she noticed an inscription on a plaque at the statue's feet. "Hmm? What could this be?"

Shadow walked over and examined it. "Ancient gibberish. I can't make out any of the words at all." Shadow said dismissing it as he looked around. He wondered where Omega could be. Didn't he come in here?

Rouge then snapped a picture of it with a camera she brought along. Hoping some smart fox or another could decipher what it said. She then put the camera away and looked back to Shadow. "Well I don't see any other way to go in here."

"Exactly. So where is Omega?" Shadow said to Rouge who then realized their comrade has gone missing. That's when they heard rumbling as the room began to shake beneath their feet with the sound of something big coming. The idols on top of the pillars began to fall of and break as the tremendous force the shaking increased. "Shadow, if this was any time to use Chaos Control. Now would be a good time." Rouge told Shadow who shook his head.

"Not without Omega." Shadow told her as Rouge sighed. She agreed with him, but didn't necessarily want to. The shaking then stopped after a while and allowed them a moment of relief. Shadow examined his surroundings with quick eyes to notice any detail he might have missed. That's when he decided to look up, and he quickly took Rogue and dashed to another side of the room with her in his hands. "Shadow! What are you-"

A giant armored rat fell from the ceiling, bearing glowing red eyes that seemed both real and unreal. It looked more robotic than anything with blue pieces with yellow stripes all around it. Metallic claws, sharp ears, a bent tail that curved up with a mounted blade on its tail and back, square body, and Omega on top of the thing blasting at its back with his machinegun arms.

"Omega! What the heck do you think you're doing?" Rogue yelled at Omega who turns his head on a 360 degree pivot, letting his red eyes gaze upon Rouge and Shadow. "Rogue. Shadow. Confirmed allied lifeforms. Assistance required in eliminating unidentified lifeform." Omega then flew into the air using the jet engines on his back and continued firing at this robotic rat that hissed at Omega in a munched up mechanized voice with a hint of a real animal inside.

"Of course, not even ten minutes have passed and we're already going to destroy this whole temple. I really hope nothing valuable is inside this place." Rogue said as she prepared herself to fly into to the air with Shadow beginning to run around the rat. "Omega. What the heck is this thing?" Shadow said as he stopped in front of the rat's head that glared at him. He then dashed to it and kicked it on the top of its head, but his attack was ineffective. The rat knocked Shadow off who dashed back a safe distance from it.

"Analyzation of unidentified life form already complete. I am unable to identify what this life form is. Analysis states that is on ancient or undiscovered technology. Metal surrounding its body is also of unknown origin to this planet, and will prove to be difficult to penetrate. Suggestion:My Beam Cannon should still prove sufficient enough to break through its body. Request that Shadow then delivers the finishing blow to its exposes interior." Omega said as he charge dup his Beam Cannon from his arm with his hands retracting into his body and only purple beams of energy charged from them.

"Then I suppose that makes me the distraction? This job isn't up to par with my skills at all," Rouge said as she flew over to the rat and kicked it multiple times around its body to gain its attention as it turned to face her now. She winked at it and told it catch her if it can. She flew backwards towards the statue as the rat then began to charge at her. Omega got behind the rat and began to aim for the weakest spot in its armor. Right above its tail was a symbol like the one Shadow and Rogue saw outside. "Beam Cannon," Omega said as he fired two giant energy beams that locked onto its weak spot and blew away its armor easily and revealed the fur of what looked like a real rat. Shadow then ran quickly forward, seemingly teleporting as he ran at high speeds to deliver the final blow. He mustered up his Chaos Energy and created a spear of Chaos energy that he slung into the exposed Rat's armor. Piercing through its body as he screamed in pain. The rat screamed in pain for a moment before it turned on its back side and stopped. A light appeared from its body in beams that shot out from all around it one by one before it became enveloped in the light. A giant sphere of the light enveloped it and an explosion followed before it disappeared.

The explosion also blew up the statue and the whole wall behind it. Leaving debris and rubble all around the area it exploded. Luckily, Rouge had flew away in time before she herself got caught. She flew over to Omega and Shadow who watched their handiwork with a sense of pride before Rouge yelled at them both. "What's the big idea? Leaving me out of the plan, and not even taking into consideration I could've got hurt!"

"Negative. I accounted that your abilities would succeed in assisting us and saving yourself. Rogue." Omega said as his eyes looked down on Rouge who folded her arms and shook her head angry with Omega. He then looked down to Shadow and asked if he had done something wrong.

"It's not you Omega. All women are like that apparently." Shadow said coldly before he began to follow Omega.

"Affirmative. Adding the female gender to list of Dangerous Species." Omega registered in his databanks he followed behind his two friends. The hole in the wall was a good thing after all as it had revealed a secret room they couldn't quite believe existed. This room was completely different than the rest of the temple as it looked completely futuristic. The room wasn't too big, but had a giant screen at the back of it with several contraptions that looked like computers. The room was completely undamaged or untouched for probably centuries. Not even the slightest hint of dust Rouge remarked as she wondered who they hired to clean up.

"Omega. What do you make of this?" Shadow asked Omega who already analyzing the room with his scanners.

"Advanced Technology. Far beyond even my own, or anything this planet has made. Far beyond Level-5 capabilities. This room seems to serve the purpose of research and development. The computers here must also store information within them. Worth looking into further," Omega said as he walked over to the keyboard of sorts in front of that big computer screen. He inserted some cords from his body into an output on the computer.

"Be careful Omega, I don't want you catching any viruses," Rouge warned him.

"Affirmative. I have placed several firewalls to ensure my own safety. You have nothing to worry about. Allow me a few moments to pull up any information I can gather," Omega turned his head to them then back to the screen. Shadow looked around at this room, how old could this room and this whole temple be? What was the point of it all? The outside looked ancient while this one part inside looked futuristic. An odd blend of past and future lied within this place, and Shadow didn't like it one bit. Rouge posted herself against a wall.

"For something that seems so important as this, they only had one single guardian? Where did this temple even come from?" Rouge asked the group.

"I estimate over billions of years ago in this planet's history." Omega responded to her question. Rouge and Shadow's curiosity began to peak as Omega spoke.

"How long ago?" Shadow asked him.

"Since near the beginning of this planet's creation." Omega stated simply. Shadow and Rouge were surprised when they heard this. There way no way that could be possible! The ruins looked no where near as old, and this room looked far too advanced to be that old either.

"Explain Omega." Shadow demanded as Omega pulled up what appeared to be windows on the screen in front of them.

"Affirmative. I have discovered information on a project called _Project Asmodeus. _Background information. Asmodeus was one of the seven princes of the underworld relating to the seven deadly sins. His sin was Lust." He got cut off by Shadow.

"Cut the needless information Omega. What is Project Asmodeus?" Shadow quickly asked Omega who continued. "The project seems to have been performed by an ancient race called the Praetorians. Their goal was to revive a creature whom had immeasurable power, power great enough to destroy solar systems at will."

"That's some scary stuff," Rouge said. "Why would they want a guy like that around? Doesn't seem like he would enjoy a simple cup of tea."

"They believed this creature would bring the universe to salvation. However, the project divided its people into two sides. One who supported this, and the other whom didn't. The ones who did continued work on this project and founded unseen powers of unknown origins. Possibly relating to the creature itself. These powers were split into multiple beings sent across time and space," Omega said which Shadow commented on.

"With the use of the Chaos Emeralds I would presume. But if this is true, and that strange Hedgehog Yzal and his team have these powers. That would seem even impossible for the Chaos Emeralds to perform such a feat. The power needed seems impossible," Shadow said which Omega went on to prove him wrong.

"Indeed. However, they did not use just the Chaos Emeralds. But a more potent and stronger version of them brought upon them by the Master Emerald. This allowed them to send these powers billions of years through time and space to give powers to their chosen ones. These chosen ones were dubbed the Destined Ones, each bearing one of several _gifts, _the Divinity Powers."

"Divinity...powers? Those strange abilities we saw on T.V. like the one Yzal was using?" Rogue said.

"Affirmative. Yzal and his team seems to be the supporting side's Destined Ones from years in our time's future. However, their origin is not explained nor does this computer tell of what their purpose exactly is here. Best to assume they plan to go through with revive that creature. This did prompt the other side to take action against them. They too created their own set of Divinity Powers and sent them across time and space to their own set of Destined Ones who will counter them once the time comes for them to act." Rouge looked at the screen and read the information that scrolled on it. She skimmed through and told Omega to stop once she saw something. He fixated the screen on what she was referring to.

"What... are those emblems?" Rogue asked Omega who scanned the information on this file.

"These are the markings of the chosen ones. The ones who bear the the Divinity Powers. It would also seem each power bears a Soul, a soul of a different element, being, or other temporal sentient." Omega stated as Shadow and Rouge got even more confused.

"Okay, I'm lost Omega. To sum it all up, ancient race wants to revive a strange demon that could potentially have destroyed all living things. Two sides came about from that, and sent these strange powers across time and space to certain people for whatever purpose. I get that. But what happened to them? Why even have others they don't even know do their dirty work for them? They seemed quite capable of getting things done so why rely on others?" Rouge asked them with a sigh.

"Cannot answer. Reasons for this is not found in this database. I do question as well the necessity of it all. I also question why I am even able to access this terminal. Such advanced technology should be out of my reach yet I am able to access it with ease. It also begs the question, how much were they able to predict would happen in the future?"

"Hmm..." Shadow said as he began to think to himself. "This is all strange indeed. Though none of that entirely matters now, what I want to know is who are all these Destined Ones and what are they going to do about Yzal and his goons?" Shadow asked to which Omega actually did have an answer too.

"I have actually found a database that also reveals the opposing side's Destined Ones. From that information we can assume this temple belonged to the side that opposed Project Asmodeus. It seems they picked a group of beings that would best be able to counter the other sides Destined One's. Ones whose personalities, goals, abilities, and even their work ethic was taken in account for," Omega said before stopping.

"And who exactly are these Destined ones?" Rouge asked Omega who turned his head to them.

"...All of us." Omega said simply which shocked Shadow and Rouge.

"Hold up! Who is ...all of us?" Rouge asked Omega who told them exactly who he assumed the data was talking about due to their descriptions. "Which is why I contacted all of you here."

Sonic, Amy, Cream, Tails, Knuckles, and even Big were all in attendance at Tail's house. They were watching the big screen int he workshop as Rouge told them the whole story. She went on to explain that each description described all of them perfectly, including the Chaotix who didn't answer their communicators for some reason. Amy was passed out on Tails's bed and Sonic turned back to her. "A woman bearing both love and rage? Sounds like Amy," Sonic said simply as all of them agreed without hesitation.

"Omega then told us how these Divinity Powers work, apparently all of us have some hidden power that got inside us one point in our lives. I can't tell you when or how but it did. And only once we achieve a high level of emotion that we wouldn't normally reach, then we can unlock these powers," Rouge said which made Cream raise her hand. Rouge rolled her eyes and called on the _polite bunny._

"But Ms. Rouge, I don't understand. What are we supposed to do?" Cream asked Rouge who thought that was simple.

"Same thing we always do apparently. Gather all the Chaos Emeralds before Yzal and his team can. Keep it away from them, and they can't do whatever they plan to do with them. Then it's only a matter of taking them down, and locking them up somewhere or something," Rouge said simply.

"Seems easy enough," Knuckles said with a grin as he punched into his hand. "So let's get started!"

"Hold up Knucklehead," Rouge said which angered Knuckles who yelled back at her. "The fact of the matter is we're no match for a whole team that already has their Divinity Powers. We have to reach an emotional level we wouldn't normally reach, which basically means several things depending on the person. For that girl over there I assume it has something she had to come to terms with about Sonic. Boy oh boy, Big Blue what did you do to her?" Rouge laughed as Sonic shyly rubbed the back of his head. He remembered what he said to Amy, and how hurt she was because of him.

"Point is, we all have our set of Destined Ones which counter us in every way. So get to reaching new emotional heights you guys, so you don't end up getting beat badly like I expect Knucklehead to." Rouge teased Knuckles who got angry quick with her.

"You dang bat...why I should..."

"Anyway," Rouge continued while ignoring Knuckles. "You should all do whatever it is you need to. I can't tell you exactly what that is but you all can figure that out. Me and the boys here are going to go look for the Chaos Emeralds on our on. Oh before I forget, it seems that that ancient race seems to have a weird sense of humor."

"And what does that mean?" Big asked Rouge who wasn't actually familiar with Big but heard of him before. "They liked knock, knock jokes?"

"Oh you're special aren't you big guy? No, but judging by the descriptions which mad Omega even more bent on getting revenge on Eggman. Apparently Eggman and some robot of his is a Destined One too, but I couldn't tell you if that's good or not."

"Eggman!" They all yelled at once in surprise.

"Yup, _an eggshaped genius and robotic hedgehog._ I assume you guys know the robot in the description very well like we all do?" Rouge asked to which Sonic and Tails looked at each other.

"Sonic...you don't think it could be?" Tails looked to Sonic who nodded his head.

"Who else could it be? Metal Sonic..." Sonic grunted as Cream and Big gasped.

"Metal Sonic? I thought we got rid of him when he tried to take over the world!" Cream exclaimed in fear.

"Apparently not. And if he has powers, then we're all in trouble. Sigh, this is what I get for getting caught up with you guys. Well I should be on my way then. Chao chao, Sonic and friend with Knucklehead." Rouge waved them goodbye before the screen went black. Leaving Sonic and his friends quiet.

"So now what do we do?" Big asked them with Froggy croaking on his shoulder.

"Hmm...our plan hasn't changed much. Collect all seven Chaos Emeralds...the Master Emerald is a priority too but Chaos has that guarded for the time being. Now we have to awaken these strange Divinity Powers within us and watch out for Eggman and Metal Sonic," Tails said with a sigh as he looked at Sonic who was deep in thought.

"From the future...Tails...does that seem to ring some bells?" Sonic asked Tails who shook his head.

"What do you mean Sonic?" Tails asked Sonic who couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"I don't know, but I feel like...we've met someone before from the future. But my mind goes hazy, and my head hurts. I can't quite place who, when, or how. But one thing is for sure, all of this Divinity and Asmodeus business bugs me." Sonic said before he began heading for the door.

"Where are you going Sonic?" Knuckles asked him before Sonic turned to him who smiled back at him.

"Well, if we have to get stronger and unlock these powers then who better to do so than Eggman?" Sonic laughed and surprised them all.

"Eggman! You're going to go look for him?" Cream asked. Sonic nodded back to her.

"Yup. I bet that old Egghead has more information on this whole thing anyway if he's involved. And I plan to find out what he knows."

"And if he doesn't know anything?" Cream said.

"Meh, then we just beat him. Better than standing around here," Sonic murmured.

"Well we should be looking for the Chaos Emeralds. Forget Eggman," Knuckles retorted Sonic's plan quickly.

"Well actually Knuckles, there's a good probability Eggman has a chaos emerald with him," Tails said as he checked his detector. "There's one deep within one deep within one of Eggman's old hideouts. It could be him."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sonic quickly said as he was followed by Tails and Knuckles who decided to accompany him. He asked Cream and Big to stay here and watch over Amy. Also to explain everything to her when she wakes up, and also to tell her...he's sorry. Before they ran out of the workshop for Tails' Tornado which was outside. Cream and Big waved them off as they took for the sky and headed for the old Eggman base. LEaving Amy alone in the house whom was suffering from a nightmare...apparently a realistic one about herself and Sonic...

At the same time two visitors from time and space came to this time and dimension on a mission. Silver the Hedgehog from the future and Blaze the Cat from a different dimension.

"Hmph, so this is where we are supposed to be?" Silver asked Blaze who looked around.

"Seems like it. We have to find the Destined Ones Sonic and Yzal before their fight gets out of hand." Blaze told Silver who nodded.

"Yeah, if we don't stop them from fighting. Then not just this dimension, but all dimensions across time and space will suffer because of their actions..."

**NEXT CHAPTER:Raid On Eggman's Base!**


	6. Raid On Eggman's Base!

**Ah FINALLY! A week went by with no negative reviews! Now that's what I'm talking about :)! Thank you! I have also heard your guy's concern for faster updates. This story is weekly, but I may shorten it if I have the time to do that. I also wonder why is there a lot of guest reviewers on the Sonic Community? I can't message you reviewers about the story otherwise :(. Anyway to the story at hand, I hope you gets are slowly getting a feel for the universe this story is set in. Like I said before it's a combination of the main Sonic Games with the Anime. I decided not to count the comics if anyone has ever read those. Even...Sonic 06 as you can tell from last chapter. Uuu the chills! Anyway so far I do have to say I Tails is becoming my favorite character as in the latest Sonic game, Sonic Lost World. I like what they did with his personality, more comical so I liked to keep it that with him.**

**Anyway read on noodle!**

* * *

"You know guys, it seems kinda weird that we're doing this," Knuckles said to Tails and Sonic. They were flying in his Tornado as they headed for Eggman's old base. One they had not too long ago destroyed and thought he would abandon like he usually would. But it seems he may be using again because Tails detected a chaos emerald coming from the base. It is located within the Frontier Canyon located on an unknown island. It was crammed full of wooden saloons, railroad tracks, lassos and tumbleweed, Frontier Canyon uses just about every Western cliché in the book. However, they were flying over the towns and heading straight into the large mountains.

"What seems weird Knuckles?" Sonic asked Knuckles who seemed to be thinking about something for a while now.

"That we're just going to barge into Eggman's base..." Knuckles Murmured.

"Yeah? So what's the big idea Knuckles? We do this kind of thing all the time. I mean it's like it's our job to beat Eggman, we really should get paid for this," Sonic joked which got a laugh from Tails who agreed. But Knuckles shook his head.

"Yes, but that's when Eggman was actually trying to take over the world. Now we're the ones that's going to attack him for no reason. Kinda makes me feel like the bad guy...don't you two feel guilty...a bit?" When Knuckles said that, Sonic and Tails just looked at one another oddly from over the seats. They then began laughing really loudly which slightly embarrassed Knuckles and aggravated him a bit as well.

"Hahaha! Yo Knucklehead! You sure hit hard, but you're really soft aren't you?" Sonic said with a laugh, "With all the things Eggman has done? Beating him and taking the Chaos Emerald from will be a walk in the park. Plus it's better us than Yzal and his team." Tails was surprised Sonic could mention Yzal without getting fired up about him. He guessed that what happened with Amy calmed him down, and it was nice to see Sonic back to his sarcastic and joking self at least. Tails's chaos emerald detector went off as he noticed they were flying right above Eggman's base. Knuckles and Sonic peered out the window and saw a giant metal building that resembled Eggman's head on top.

"You think this is the place?" Knuckles asked them. Sonic just looked at him with narrowed eyes of disbelief. "Oh not at all Knuckles! I mean there's just a typical giant metal base with Eggman's head, and oh Tails's chaos emerald detector went off too, but no Knuckles. This isn't it." Knuckles was quick to get angry was about to punch Sonic through the window when Tails ordered them to calm down so he could land safely. He landed the Tornado a distance away from Eggman's base and hidden by a mountain range. They then got out the plane and headed for Eggman's base. The three of them stood outside of of it and looked upon its giant door.

"This is clearly a trap," Sonic said bluntly. Tails and Knuckles nodded in agreement and decided to look for a less obvious way to get in. That's when they heard the voice of a familiar Egghead. His voice was loud and he seemed upset about something. "Hey! Sonic! What the heck do you think you're doing here you spiky nuisance?" His voice came from a microphone on top of the door's head. Sonic folded his arms and smirked at the camera he saw next to the microphone.

"Oh the usual Eggman, just coming by to give you your weekly butt kicking!" Sonic yelled at the microphone. Eggman responded with a laugh, "Oh really? Then come on in Sonic...through the front door of course!" Sonic looked at Tails who looked at Knuckles who looked at Sonic then repeated that process. "You don't really think we're just going to walk through the front door do you Eggman?" Knuckles asked Eggman who went silent for a moment.

"Oh now you rodents don't feel like busting through the front door? Hasn't stopped you before in the past," Eggman said coldly.

"Yeah, but normally that just makes us take the long way around to delivering your butt whooping. Seems kinda pointless now when we could find another way in," Tails said as he scratched his head. "Or you could break the whole normal routine and just give us what we came for Eggman! Give us your chaos emerald and I promise not to embarrass you too badly," Sonic said confidently.

"Ohohoho! You actually think you're just going to take my chaos emerald from me? ...Wait...you came all the way here just to rob me out of my Chaos Emerald? I haven't even started a plan to take over the world!" Eggman proclaimed for himself.

"Yeah but aren't you always trying to take over the world?" Tails said to Eggman.

"Good point...but you guys just come here for no other reason than to steal from me? And I thought _I _was the bad guy." Eggman said with a sigh. Knuckles leaned in to Sonic and told him, "I told you so."

"Whatever, just give us the Chaos Emerald Eggman. We don't really have the time to deal with your doomed to fail take over the world plans," Sonic said with a yawn as he began looking around for another way in. That's when Eggman began laughing wickedly then with a mocking voice he said, "Is that so Sonic? Well I'll have you know that I am very well aware of the reason you are here. You and your friends seek the Chaos Emeralds to prevent those another annoyances led that gray hedgehog correct?"

They were surprised to hear that Eggman was already well aware of what was going on and why they were here. Eggman began to laugh as he explained that he himself has already come in contact with Yzal and his team a while before. He admitted it was even him who shot their ship out of the sky as it was the only choice he was faced with seeing as anyone coming to _his_ planet in a ship like that will most likely be a problem. However, they attack his ship as well but luckily for Eggman he says that he was able to escape. Not only that he knows about the Destined Powers...

"How do you know so much Eggman?" Tails demanded to know of Eggman but he simply laughed loudly at Tails. He then told the three of them, "If you want to know so bad...then come on inside...Sonic..." Then the mic went off and the big door opened up wide into the darkness of his base. Tails exchanged looks with Knuckles and Sonic. "Oh yeah a giant door leading into a dark room. Well this is sooo legit. Come on guys let's go...hey!" Tails called out to Sonic and Knuckles who went ahead inside!

"Sonic! You said yourself this was CLEARLY a trap!" Tails exclaimed but Sonic gave him a thumbs up and told him he didn't feel like searching for another way in. Tails sighed as he forgot who his friends were in this situation. Tails moped on over to them as they walked deeper within the first dark room of the base. It was dark all around and they couldn't see a thing except for the bit of light behind them that gave Tails some comfort as they can see somewhat. The door then suddenly closed behind them leaving them in total darkness.

"I hate how coincidences works," Tails muttered in disbelief.

"Hmph, it's just like Eggman to cower in the dark! Come out Eggman and face me! Or are you too scared to do even that?' Knuckles shouted into the darkness. He got his wish when they were all then surrounded by lights that came from the eyes of robots that surrounded them. Then some ceiling lights came on that revealed the whole room to them that had a giant robot army surrounding them! Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles got back to back as they examined the army all around them. The team recognized them as E-Series robots, old models that resemble tanks with mini guns on top of them and rocket launchers on the others. They were all aiming at Team Sonic with Eggman standing in the far back laughing!

"Hoooo hooo! You walked right into my trap Sonic!" Eggman proclaimed with a grin. Tails just looked at Sonic and Knuckles with narrowed eyes. "I don't want to be that guy...but I told you so," Tails said to Sonic and Knuckles who just shrugged as Sonic gave a sheepish smile. "Oh don't worry about it Tails! Eggman obviously doesn't pay attention much, a giant army of robots all lined up together? Oh geeze, I'm real scared," Sonic pretended to shiver as Eggman caught his taunting.

"Hmm? So you think it will be that easy do ya Sonic? I'll have you know that these robots have been upgraded to catch and destroy you even at your top speeds! They are even durable enough to withstand the strongest punches from Knuckles himself! They can handle both of you at the same time!" Eggman proclaimed proudly as he laughed. Sonic and Knuckles stepped forward eager to test if Eggman's words were true or not. "Wait...what about me...these robots have anything special against me?" Tails asked Eggman who thought about this for a moment.

"Huh? Oh I wasn't worried about you little fox. Why don't you sit this one out and let the big boys talk this out," Egmman waved his hand to shoo Tails away. Tails got angered by Eggman's doubt in his abilities! Tails stood on his tip toes, and twirled his tails around to use his Propeller Dash to send him zooming to a robot in front of him. He then turned around and used his tails to send the robot flying back and crashed into the robots behind him like dominoes! The other robots then aimed at Tails and began firing their weapons at Tails who easily dodged them by flying into the air. Their attacks then caused them to shoot each other just as Tails planned.

Tails when forced into direct combat is capable of defending himself very well. In comparison to Sonic, who mostly uses his legs, and Knuckles, who purely uses his fists, Tails is more well-balanced, fighting with a blend of both kicks, punches and even tail lashes, usually in mixed patterns to add unpredictability, though his moves can be considered basic in comparison to other characters. He more then makes up with his technical and general genius, relying on his smarts to completely overwhelm his opponents. Especially with his very powerful twin tails that he can use for flight and fighting.

"Whew! Now that's Tails for ya, but I didn't expect him to get more hot headed than you Knuckles," Sonic teased Knuckles who shrugged off Sonic's taunts and focused on the enemies surrounding them. "Hmph, don't call me hot headed yet. You haven't seen anything yet Sonic! How about you say we make a bet?' Knuckles said as he looked over his shoulder to Sonic to see he was deeply interested. "You're on! Whoever can destroy the most robots win!" Sonic quickly said as he dashed through the crowds of robots destroying them one by one as he did. He then jumped on top of one and began mocking another robot to aim at Sonic. When the robot fired Sonic dashed away and let the other robot in its way get blown up! "Too slow Knuckle head!" Sonic yelled out as he went on with his path of destruction.

Sonic's greatest strength is his speed that doesn't seem to have any limit besides one he may put on himself when running. He can move at speeds greater than Mach 1. He possessed a great deal of strength though nothing compared to his friends like Knuckles. He has great physical prowess coupled with his great speed, he can deal many blows in a quick second to make up for strength and with his trademark spin attacks. Nothing will stand in the way of Sonic!

"You think that's special Sonic? Wait to you see this!" Knuckles shouted as he reeled his fist back and punched the ground causing a tremor that knocked every robot in the room up into the air! Sonic had to jump into the air with Tails who flew to avoid the attack. Then Knuckles punctured the ground with his fists and forced a chunk of the ground into a big rock within his hands. He then chucked the rock at a group of robots causing them to explode, making a chain reaction with the robots as he did. "How's that?" Knuckles said as he punched his other hand.

Knuckles's trademark ability is his immense amounts of superhuman physical strength, so vast that it enables him to accomplish incredible feats, such as shattering boulders to smithereens, punch holes through thick steel and lift objects several times his own size and weight! He does have speed, but isn't so quick om his feet compared to Sonic or Tails. However, with his physical endurance, reflexes, and excellent hand to hand combat skills. Knuckles crushed anything in his path with his fists!

"Hey count me in that bet too!" Tails shouted with a smile as he pulled out his invention the Energy Cannon, a red arm cannon that projects yellow spherical objects of destructive force and energy. Tails fired his cannon from the air and blew away a horde of robots in an instant! Eggman was beginning to panic and decided it was time for him to escape! He pressed a button on a desk beside him and a door opened up behind him. He then wished Sonic and his friends have a great time as he ran through the door.

"Hey Eggman is getting away!" Knuckles shouted to Sonic as he punched a robot away. Sonic looked over to see Eggman running off and looked over to see these robots were endless. Did Eggman plan to keep them here so he can escape? Sonic told Tails and Knuckles he was going to go after Eggman himself and dashed through the robots to go after him. Tails told him that they should go together as a team, but Sonic was already long gone after Eggman with the door they went to sealing itself shut.

"Sonic why do you always got to do everything by yourself!" Tails thought to himself as he decided that moment he would just have to defeat these robots with Knuckles and catch up with Sonic as fast as he can. Sonic chased Eggman into a dark corridor which went downward on a slope to a deeper part of the base. Sonic found himself landing in a room where Eggman stood at the back. He stood there proudly in this huge empty room with no robots, weapons, or anything of the sort from what Sonic could tell.

"I knew you would come after me Sonic, just as I hoped you would!" Eggman said with a laugh as he stood there. Sonic then began walking towards him, "Well it's only natural that I chase you around, I'm one of your biggest but kicking fans Eggman!" Sonic joked to which Eggman ignored. "Hmph, my dear spiky nuisance. You are as confident as always from our history of you always raining triumphant! However, today marks the day that Eggman will conquer the world. You see Sonic, now that I have learned the secrets this world holds I will stop at nothing to achieve my own Divine Power and take of this world!"

Sonic thought about what Rogue told him and the others. Eggman is a Destined one like he was, but Sonic couldn't believe he would be on the good side ever! Yet, Sonic doubt Eggman would want to be on Yzal's side either. So for what purpose did that old race choose Eggman as a Destined One? Sonic decided not to think too much about it as he needed to do what he came here for. "Yeah, yeah Eggman. The same old take over the world plan, got it. Now tell me, if you know something we don't then you better spill it before I send you packing!" Sonic threatened Eggman who laughed at Sonic' threat.

"And what makes you think I may know something that you don't Sonic?" Eggman said in a mocking tone.

"You seem to know plenty all ready! No doubt you did more research on this then we did. So tell me what you know, oh and give me the Chaos Emerald!" Sonic demanded as he took a running stance. Eggman laughed once more as he heard this. "So you demand to know information and steal my Chaos Emerald? Well Sonic I will tell you this then since you are in such a feisty mood. Your small brain may not be able to comprehend this but your little fallout with that gray hedgehog, Yzal is a lot bigger then you know."

"Explain!"

"Hmph, Yzal and his team seems to have come from outer space. More precisely another dimension and another galaxy it seems. I encountered their team approaching our solar system and knew right away they were in trouble, so I engaged them, but they proved too much as most of them have already acquired their Divine Powers. After I retreated, I decided to research this myself and found the same temple as your friends did and uncovered the exact same things you did. So I have no real information to give you. However, when I looked up some of this business about Project Azmodeus. It would appear that my grandfather, Gerald Robotnik also had a part in researching it," Eggman said which surprised Sonic a bit.

"Your grandfather? He's the one that worked Shadow and all those other projects...what did he have to do with this?" Sonic asked Eggman who stopped for a moment. Sonic looked at him with confusion at Eggman's sudden halt in his words. "I can't tell you that part, family secrets you see," Eggman said with a big smirk. Sonic had enough of talking, but if Eggman wouldn't tell him then Sonic would just have to beat it out of him. Sonic ran at full speed ahead to Eggman to deliver a powerful kick to him, Eggman smiled as he stepped to the side to reveal a small robot standing behind him that when met Sonic's kick with its own.

"Hah! It's...you..." Sonic said as he felt that his attack was met with an equal attack of the exact same power and speed. The robot made technical noises that couldn't be understood except by Sonic as he stared into Sonic's eyes. Sonic understood Metal's words as they were one and the same in personality escept Metal was much more dark than Sonic with a dark desire to eradicate Sonic. Metal Sonic was an exact copy of Sonic, except he was clearly a robot from the looks of him. Except he used an engine to propel himself forward and could use this match Sonic's speed or even accelerate faster than him! He had a strong, light blue outer armor, and digital red eyes. The two knocked each other back and caused the other to slide as they did.

"Metal Sonic, so you came back from the scraps I left you in?" Sonic remarked to Metal who made more noises in response to him. "Hmm? You say you're going to get revenge aye Metal? As much as I would love to prove you wrong, I don't really have the time to deal with you. I want that Chaos Emerald Eggman has and..." That's when Sonic saw Metal smiling and pointing to his chest making more noises. "Inside...of you...Eggman!"

"Hoooo hooo! That's right Sonic the Chaos Emerald you're looking for is inside of Metal! So if you want it so badly, then why don't you try to take it! I had him rebuilt when I found out Metal is a Destined One, and it seems I had good judgement in doing so. He already has unlocked his Divine Power!" Eggman proclaimed which shocked Sonic who stared back at Metal. Metal held up his hand and on the back of it appeared a symbol of a light blue "M". Sonic knew this was his mark as a Destined One as it was in the same place as Amy's!

"Hmph, well this might have made things bad...but you can only achieve your Destined Power if you reach high levels of emotions! He's a robot, he shouldn't..."

"Ah yes you are correct Sonic, you have forgotten that Metal Sonic does have emotions! One particular emotion is high hatred for you, which was more than enough emotion for him to unleash his Divine Power don't you agree? Now...destroy Sonic!" Eggman ordered Metal Sonic who dashed at Sonic. Sonic had no choice but to fight now, but without unlocking his own Divine Power. How will he hold up against a robot that should've been his equal?

**NEXT CHAPTER:My Equal**


End file.
